The Ghost of Regret
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Bonnie regrets her part in the death of Kol Mikaelson. In her regret, she is confronted by an old mentor, and given the chance to redeem herself with the help of Kol, himself. Will she risk everything to bring him back in the end, even if one of those risks is her heart? Or will she fulfill her mission, and leave him to return to the spirits?
1. Meeting and Assignment

**Okay, I know this was originally chapter 2, but I decided to combine both chapters in one. I hope you approve, and I also deleted the first one, in order to stop confusion.**

**For those new to this story, ignore the first bit!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

Bonnie collapsed on the ground far from the houses and from anyone. Tears fell down her face, as she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces.

What had she done? She killed someone, not directly, but she killed him nonetheless, and now she was going to pay the price. She trapped Klaus inside the house, only for retaliating against the death of his brother. Who was she to decide who lived or who died in order for her friend to find a cure and become human again? How did she become such a horrible and callous person? Who was she to say that people didn't deserve a chance to live because they disagree with your views?

Her tears fell faster down her face. She covered her face with her hands. Her body shook with her sobs.

"What have I done?" She cried her voice cracked as her sobs broke out.

She dropped her hands, and looked up to the sky, and lifted her hands up in the air. Shaking her head, she shouted to the sky.

"I can't do this anymore!" She shouted, her tears falling faster.

"Why not, baby?" Sheila Bennett asked, standing behind her granddaughter.

Bonnie jerked around, and jumped to her feet. "Grams" She choked out, wiping her face with her hands.

Sheila smiled softly, but her eyes remained hard. "Why can't you do this anymore?" Sheila asked again, her voice demanding an answer.

Bonnie choked back a cry, and shook her head. "I helped killed someone tonight, Grams, someone who was trying to stop us from finding the cure." She answered, closing her eyes.

Sheila gave her granddaughter a soft smile. "I warned you in meddling in the dark magic." She stated, stepping closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded. "I know, Grams, but I thought I was doing it for good."

"For the good of Elena Gilbert" Sheila replied with a tight, but knowing voice.

Bonnie once again nodded. "She wants to find the cure so she can become human again."

Sheila frowned and shook her head. "The cure is dangerous." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

Bonnie felt more tears falling down her face. "I need help, Grams." She whispered, casting her eyes down.

"Yes, you do, baby, but I am not going to help you." Sheila replied, grasping Bonnie's hands in hers.

Bonnie felt her tears coming down again. "What are you talking about, Grams?" She asked, through her tears.

"She's talking about me." An accented voice came from behind Sheila.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she took in a brown haired, brown eyed, slender man standing behind her grandmother.

"Kol" She whispered, her eyes widening.

Kol smirked and stepped closer to the Bennetts. "Hello, lass." He whispered, looking at Sheila.

"What is he doing here?" Bonnie whispered, her voice betraying her pain.

"You wanted and needed help; this is the help the spirits will allow." Sheila replied, her head dipping towards Kol.

"This is the man I helped kill, Grams." Bonnie cried, her eyes filling with pain.

"I know, baby, which is why they sent him."

"He's a vampire, Grams." Bonnie stated with her pain seeping in her words. "Why would the spirits send him?" She asked, pointing at Kol.

"Because he has been an ally of the witches for a thousand years, he protects them and knows the truth about Silas. He has even helped our family once or twice through the years, or so my great-great grandmother told me." Sheila replied with a soft smile towards Kol. "The spirits have allowed him to take physical form for as long as he helps. He will retain his abilities, because the spirits thought that it might be useful to you." She added with a smile at Bonnie.

Bonnie frowned and looked at Kol, who winked at her. "I regret my part I played in your death, Kol, but that does not mean I want to work with you." She stated, her eyes filling with not hate, but with regret.

Kol smirked. "You have no choice in the matter, and neither do I. Let's just make the best of this while we can." He added with a quirk of his brow.

Bonnie shook her head, rolled her eyes, and looked at her Grams.

"Stop your friends, baby. They don't need to find the cure." Sheila stated in response.

"But Elena…" Bonnie trailed off.

"Elena does not deserve the cure." Sheila replied with sad eyes.

Bonnie tilted her head. "What are talking about, Grams?"

"You will learn." Sheila replied with a smile. "Watch out for Shane, baby." Sheila added beginning to fade away from Bonnie's sight.

"Grams!" Bonnie cried, until Sheila was no longer visible.

"Good luck, baby. Trust each other, and you will do fine." Sheila's voice drifted.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and opened them to find Kol standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Shall we get started?" Kol asked, his arm extending outward.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. What was she going to do now?

**Flashback**

_Kol stood in the emptiness, and frowned as he looked around the darkness._

"_Hello," He shouted out, wondering why he was even trying. He looked down at his charred clothes, and remembered what had happened._

_He had been killed by that Gilbert bitch and her hunter brother. His anger began to boil. After everything he had done to warn them, they were still being selfish. They were willing to risk the world for something that could truly kill them in the end. He shook his head in frustration, and looked forward to see a bright light coming closer, and then surrounding him._

_No, this couldn't be right. He couldn't be in heaven or whatever. He was a vampire. He had killed people. What had he ever done to deserve this?_

"_What's going on here?" He shouted once more into the darkness._

_A light flashed brightly, blinding Kol for a moment, causing him to hold his arm in front of his face, covering his eyes. When the light dimmed, Kol dropped his arm to his side as he opened his eyes._

_His brown eyes focused on an elderly dark skinned woman with short curly light brown hair with a touch of gray._

"_Who are you?" He demanded agitation displayed on his face, and voice._

_She smiled softly at him. "My name is Sheila Bennett." She answered, in a kind yet proud voice._

_Kol straightened at the name. "Bennett." He whispered, with a half-smile._

_She nodded. "Bonnie is my granddaughter." She replied with a smile, which faded into a serious expression._

_Kol nodded in recognition of Bonnie's name. "She is a powerful witch." He replied with a drawn smile._

_Sheila gave a silent laugh. "Is that why you attacked her?" She asked, crossing her arms._

_Kol copied the gesture. "I attacked her because she was the link to unleashing Silas." He stated, narrowing his eyes._

_Sheila lowered her eyes. "I know." She whispered in a regretful, painful voice._

_Kol dropped his arms. "What am I doing here? Is this punishment for attacking Bonnie or for what I was in life?" He asked, looking around seeing the spirits beginning to surround him and Sheila._

_Sheila shook her head. "We need your help, Kol. This is a reward for your respect and understanding towards the witches." She replied with a smile._

"_I have respected them for a thousand years, Sheila." He began with a tight voice and painful expression on his face. "I made a promise to a few, which I had kept until my death." He added, looking away, avoiding the gazes of the other spirits._

"_Because of Elena Gilbert." Sheila replied, with malice._

_Kol nodded. "I told her about how dangerous Silas was, and that the cure should not be found, but she would not listen to me." He ranted, his eyes flashing._

_She nodded in understanding. "Even if she makes it to the cure, she will not be able to take it." She replied, looking at the others, who nodded._

_Kol narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked, looking at the others._

_Sheila sighed. "The only ones, who can take it, are the ones who have proven their worth." Sheila answered, stepping closer to Kol._

_Kol rolled his eyes. "There is always a catch to everything, and I thought it was Silas." He muttered, but his voice rose as he continued._

_She smiled and nodded. "That is why we need your help. The spirits wish for you to return, temporarily, until you have fulfilled your promise for good." Sheila added, holding her hands up to stop his words in his mouth._

_Kol sighed and turned around for a moment, only to turn back around. "I can't do it alone. No one believes me, and if I do return, how do I know they won't drive another stake through my heart?" He asked, holding his arms out, and then pointed to his chest._

"_You will be protected by the spirits. You cannot be staked again. As for help, I have the perfect person in mind." Sheila replied with a smile._

_Kol tilted his head in question._

"_My granddaughter." She answered his silent question._

_Kol's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me! She tried to kill me! What makes you think she won't try again?" He demanded._

"_She won't. She will listen to me." Sheila answered, calmly._

_Kol scoffed. "No offense, but she hates me." Kol replied._

"_Hate is only in the eye of the beholder, Kol. You will have to trust her."_

"_I trusted once, and it got me killed, daggered, and then killed again." He replied, counting off with his fingers._

_Sheila smiled. "Bonnie will protect you, Kol. You have my word." She replied, calmly._

_Kol sighed, and then nodded. "Fine, I'll do it." He stated, putting his hands the pockets of his jacket._

_Sheila smiled and nodded. "Then let's begin."_

**Present**

"Just because my Gram said that I have to work with you, and protect you, doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about it." Bonnie stated, glaring at Kol after explaining what they had to do.

Kol sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Listen, I'm not entirely happy with this arrangement either. I mean, just a few hours ago, you tried to kill me in the school, and then practically plotted my demise." He stated, narrowing his eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I apologized for that!" She shouted, her anger rising.

Kol smirked. "Yes, you did, but part of me thinks it was because of your Grams. Isn't that what you call her?" He asked, quirking a brow.

Bonnie growled and folded her arms. "You are…ugh!" She replied, as she turned around and began walking through the woods.

Kol chuckled and followed her, catching up to her quickly. "Listen, I don't know how long I have here, so can we at least be cordial?" He asked, with a small smile.

Bonnie shook her head. "I have no plans to be cordial to a man who threatened to kill me." She stated, keeping her eyes forward.

Kol rolled his eyes, and stepped in front of her, causing her to stop. "I was only trying to stop you from finding the cure." He stated, with a smile.

Bonnie glared at him. "You could have told me the truth, instead of threatening me."

"Would you have listened to me?" He asked, putting his hands in his jacket.

Bonnie sighed but kept her eyes focused on his. "No, I wouldn't have."

"See, so I did the right thing." He replied with a smile, turning around, and continuing onward.

Bonnie huffed and ran after him. "I don't call the right thing, threatening to kill people so they wouldn't find the cure!" She shouted, as she ran after him.

Kol stopped and turned around. "I tried talking calmly." He stated through clenched teeth. "I tried with your precious Elena, and you know where that got me. Staked through the heart." He added, pointing at his chest.

Bonnie's gaze softened just a little. "She told me, you threatened to cut off Jeremy's arm." She replied with twinge of pain.

Kol straightened and a joking light appeared in his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill him. I was going to give him some blood to heal him." He replied with a smile.

Bonnie's eyes flashed with rage.

"It's better than killing him, Bennett." He replied in defense.

"You don't regard his life or any humans' life with respect do you?" She raged, crossing her arms.

Kol scoffed. "I regard them just fine. I always believed humans are here to play with, and to serve as our food." He stated with a teasing light at the last sentence.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and then glared at him. "You are unbelievable." She stated, through clenched teeth.

Kol laughed. "I'm not that unbelievable, Bennett." He began, once he quieted. "The only people I hold in the highest regard are witches, and even some of them are worse than me." He added, taking a hand out of his jacket pocket, and brushing her face gently.

Bonnie pushed his hand away from her face, giving him a warning look to which he smirked, before putting his hand inside his pocket again. "How are they worse?" She asked, with a sigh.

Kol's smile disappeared. "When they use expression to increase their power, is when they become worse than me." He replied, seriously before turning around and walking away from her.

Bonnie sighed, and felt tears filling her eyes, as she looked up at the sky. "What have I done?" She whispered, as his words sunk into her soul. "What have I done?" She repeated, as she continued to follow him through the woods.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Please be kind!**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Brotherly Reunion

**Hello my lovelies! A lot have asked why the first chapter is by itself and the rest have been divided, well the answer is this. I had so much difficulty getting fanfic to accept the second chapter, that I just decided to separate the second chapter and so on. I have put a note on the first part. I am so sorry for the difficulty.**

**Anyway, I had a time writing this chapter. I'm still not entirely comfortable with it. I hope you will enjoy though.**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Kol asked, following Bonnie as she walked briskly through the woods, until she came to the Gilbert house.

Kol smiled. "Oh, goody, I have some revenge to take care of here." He stated, as he began to walk up the steps.

"Kol," Bonnie replied, following him, grasping his arm tightly.

Kol stopped and glared at her hand before looking up into her eyes.

"They aren't in there." Bonnie stated her eyes serious.

Kol stepped back and crossed his arms. "Oh, really, then where are they?"

Bonnie glanced at the ground. "They went after the cure." She stated, looking at front door.

Kol huffed and threw his hands. "You could have told me that before we made this little side trip, Bennett." He shouted in her face.

"There is something I need to do, Kol." She shouted, turning to the door.

"And what, pray tell, do you have to do, that is more important than stopping your idiotic friends from finding the cure." He stated, watching her stop with her hand on the doorknob.

She glanced at him, and sighed. "I trapped your brother." She stated, calmly.

Kol glared at her, and pushed her aside, opening the door. He found his brother facing the far window, with Caroline sitting up on the brown couch.

She looked up and her eyes widened as she recognized him, and her eyes held questions as she looked where he body was, but no longer, and then back at him.

"How?" Caroline breathed out, causing Klaus to turn around.

His eyes widened as he took in his not-so-dead brother standing in the doorway at the edge of the barrier.

"I see you are getting along fine after my eminent demise." Kol remarked with a teasing smile.

Bonnie stepped around Kol, and looked at Caroline on the couch and then at Klaus, who had glanced at her.

"What games are you playing at, witch?!" He shouted, tears filling his eyes.

Kol smiled, and took a step, but found himself blocked by the barrier. He sighed as he glanced at Bonnie, who waved her right arm, and then nodded.

Kol stepped through, and towards his brother. "It's good to see you too, brother." He replied, with a weak voice.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and shook his eyes. "This is impossible." He whispered, in a teary voice.

Kol shook his head. "It is possible, brother." He stated, walking closer to his brother.

"I watched you die. You shouldn't be here." Klaus replied, shaking his head.

"It's kind of complicated, but I am really here." Kol replied, with a smile.

Klaus glared at Bonnie. "Is this a trick, witch? To get me to lay off your friends?" He shouted at Bonnie.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Believe me. No one wants to see the Gilberts pay for what they did more than me, but this is not a trick, Nik. Look, I'll prove it to you." Kol replied, and reared his hand back, and brought it across Klaus' face.

Klaus stumbled back, and touched his jaw. His eyes filled with anger, melted into an expression, Caroline even noticed as she held her hands over her mouth.

"Kol," Klaus choked out.

Kol smiled and nodded. "Hello, brother." He replied, tears filling his eyes.

Klaus smiled, and wrapped his arms around his brother, and let out a laugh. Kol copied the gesture, and stood there for only a moment, before they stepped away, and glanced at the women in the room.

"Yes, we men hug on occasion." Kol stated with a wink towards Bonnie, who rolled her eyes.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Now, I definitely know you're back." He stated with shake of his head.

Kol laughed and clasped his brother's shoulder. "For the time being." He whispered, becoming mellow.

Klaus' expression faded to a twinge of sadness. "What are you talking about?" He asked, turning to look at his brother.

"The spirits sent me back to stop her," He pointed at Bonnie. "Friends from finding the cure." He finished with a hard glare at his brother.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Why?" He asked, looking at Bonnie.

"Because, dear brother, the cure will unleash Silas, and unlike a few members of our family, I happen to know he is real, and very dangerous." He stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

Klaus shook his head. "That's why they killed you." He whispered, looking at where his body used to lie.

Kol nodded. "Your little blood bag didn't take my threats seriously." He stated in anger, and then looked at Caroline and Bonnie. "I'll never understand what you see in her as a friend." He stated, his eyes narrowing at Bonnie.

Caroline was about to say something, when Bonnie's phone rang.

Kol watched as Bonnie's face became contemplative, until she finally answered it. He stepped over to her, and listened as he heard HER voice on the line.

"Hey Bonnie, are you okay?" Elena asked her voice semi-cheerful.

"Yeah, Elena I'm just fine." She replied with a glance at Kol, whose face was grim.

"That's great. Listen, we are heading out to the island tonight, and we really need your help. How soon can you be ready?" She asked with a, now cheerful voice.

Bonnie glanced at Kol, Klaus, and then at Caroline. "I can't come, Elena. I'm sorry." She replied, her voice tight.

"Bonnie, we really need you. If you want we can come and kidnap you from your house." Elena replied with determination.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm not at my house, and I meant it, Elena. I can't come." She reiterated, eyeing Kol closely.

"Bonnie…"

"Look, Elena, I'm tired. You'll just have to do this without me. Besides I have something else to do." She replied, closing her eyes.

"What could be more important than getting the cure?" Elena demanded, her voice becoming angry.

"I can't tell you, Elena, but it is more important than you know." She answered, keeping her voice even.

"Fine, Bonnie, keep your secrets. See if I care." She replied, angrily, and hung up.

Bonnie sighed as she dropped her arm, and looked up at Kol.

"I hope you are happy now. I just pissed off one of my dearest friends because of you, by the way the barriers down now." She stated, as she turned around and stormed out of the room.

Kol sighed and glanced at his brother. "I have to go." He replied, starting to leave the room, but stopped when he realized something. Turning around, he pointed to Caroline. "What was she doing here?" He asked, glancing at his brother.

"Klaus stabbed me, and then bit me." She stated in a soft tone.

"What did you do?" Kol asked, with a slight smirk.

Caroline glanced at Klaus. "I said something I shouldn't have." She answered with a lie, not wanting to say the truth.

Klaus turned away from her gaze, and focused on his brother. "I did it to teach Tyler a lesson." He replied angrily.

Kol laughed and turned around. "My brother, the disciplinarian." He replied with another laugh. "Did he learn it?" He asked turning back.

Klaus frowned. "He left her here, but I suspect he knew I couldn't watch her die." He stated, glancing at Caroline, whose face softened.

Kol smiled and nodded. "I better go find my witch, and stop those idiots before the world comes to an end." He replied, as he sped out of the house.

Klaus smiled, for once he was happy, happy that his brother was alive, but the smile faded when he remembered Kol's words, "For the time being." What did he mean?

"What's wrong, Klaus?" Caroline asked, slowly getting up from the couch, her strength still waning.

Klaus glared at her, and stormed out of the house, leaving Caroline standing in the living room, alone. She sighed as she realized that was the story of her life. Alone, no one helping her, even Tyler left her. She sighed once more as she sat on the couch. She heard footsteps enter the house; she looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway with a blood bag in his hand.

"What?" She whispered, as Klaus handed her the bag.

"You still need to get your strength up." He replied, as he turned around and left the house once more.

Caroline looked at the bag in her hands, and smiled. She was right last night. He did love her, and the thing was she realized she was falling for him.

Caroline bit the bag, and drank a little of it, and pulled it back. She looked at the doorway, and realized Tyler hadn't come to check on her. For the first time, since she was dating Tyler, she realized, she didn't really care if he showed or not. The one person she wanted was the one who had saved her life for the fourth time, and the one who she realized she could overlook the bad he had done, because she was slowly falling for him. Caroline sighed and drank some more from the bag. What in the world was she going to do?

**~Woods~**

"Bonnie," Kol hollered her name. He took a deep breath, and began to follow her scent until he found her sitting on the ground, next to a tree, crying.

"Bonnie" He whispered, as he knelt down to her level.

Bonnie jerked her head up, and frown in dislike. "Leave me alone, Kol. I freed your brother, and I turned down Elena's offer for help. What more do you want?" She demanded her eyes filled with pain.

"I want to know if you are alright." He stated, touching her hair softly.

Bonnie jerked her head away, and glared at him. "What do you care? I'm just another pawn in your mission." She stated, standing up and beginning to walk away from him.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Look just because I have a homicidal disposition and a killer smile, doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you." He replied, catching up to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Says the man who threatened to kill me a few days ago." She stated, picking up her pace, though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Will you never let that go?" He asked, stepping in front of her, blocking her way.

Bonnie stopped and crossed her arms. "I take the threats on my life very seriously, Kol." She stated, trying to step around him, but he always counteracted her actions.

"I apologized. What more do you want?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

Bonnie glared at him and set her jaw. "I want you to leave me alone." She stated, through clench teeth.

"Gladly," He stated, folding his arms. "But until this mission is complete, you will just have to put up with me." He added, his face serious, but his eyes held a glint to them.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "My life's ambition." She murmured as she stepped around him.

"Of course, by the time the mission is over, you will probably be begging me to stay." He shouted at her retreating back.

Bonnie stopped and turned around, her eyes lit with fire. "When this mission is over, I'll be cheering to see you gone." She stated back.

"You say that now, Miss Bennett, but in the end you'll see. I'm just too irresistible for you." He replied, as he walked closer, and leaned down a little to look into her eyes.

Bonnie scoffed, and stepped back, ignoring the warm feeling when she was near him. "You are so full of yourself aren't you?" She asked, glaring at him.

Kol lifted his right hand and stroked her face. "Only when it comes to women, love. Only when it comes to women." He whispered, as he dropped his hand and watched her huff in anger, and began walking further into the woods.

He smiled as he followed her. "Especially when it comes to you, Bennett, especially you." He whispered under his breathe.

* * *

**Okay, what did you think?**

**don't worry about Klaroline, they will be in here in moderation, not a whole lot. This is a Kennett story. Don't get me wrong, I love Klaroline, but again this is a Kennett story.**

**Next Chapter: Flashback to Kol in New Orleans with the witches; Caroline opens up to Klaus; Bonnie and Kol discuss the mission and Silas more.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Fireside talk and Flashback

**Hello my lovelies! I had such a difficult time writing this chapter. I hardly got it the way I wanted it, until now. I'm still a little iffy on some of the lines. I tried to keep true to Kennett. I hope I did.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. It means a lot!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Bonnie sighed as Kol lit the fire. They had stopped for the night at the ruins of the old church, because there was nowhere else they could stay, not for the moment anyway. Bonnie drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

She rested her head on top of her knees. Her eyes watched as Kol, expertly started the fire.

"Where did you learn to start a fire?" She asked in a soft tone.

Kol smirked. "Are you trying to get to know me, Bennett?" He asked back, looking up through his long brown bangs.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to carry on a conversation, if you would quit being such a jerk." She answered, lifting her head, looking away.

Kol shook his head, and placed more wood on the fire. "Before I was turned, I did a lot of common things, like building fires, hunting, and other manual labors." He replied in a somewhat distant tone.

Bonnie watched him carefully, and noticed he almost looked sincere.

"Do you miss being human?" She asked, in a calm tone.

Kol glanced up and a serious expression on his face. "I did at first, after I was turned." He replied, honestly.

"And now?" She asked her eyes captured in his.

"Now, I accept what I am." He replied with an honest smile.

"How can you accept being a monster?" Bonnie asked in a harsh tone.

Kol sighed. "How can you accept being a witch?" He asked in return.

"It's who I am, and that's not the same thing." She stated, glaring at him.

Kol scoffed. "It's exactly the same thing, Bennett. You didn't choose to be a witch, any more than I chose to become a vampire. You accepted what you are, and so did I." He stated, sitting fully on the ground, bringing his right leg up and rested his right arm on it. "You hold ideals, that vampires are evil and a menace, and should be cured or killed." He continued on pointing to her with his right hand on his knee. "When in reality, vampires had no choice to become what they are." He added, watching her eyes flash in anger.

"They should never have been created to begin with." She stated, in a harsh tone.

Kol shook his head. "How do you think we were created?" He asked, waving his hands around, before resting then on his legs, as he brought his left leg up as well.

"By magic." Bonnie answered, in a low voice.

"Exactly, mother was the Original witch, but not the first witch. Your ancestor, Ayana, knew the spell, but refused to perform it. She knew the dangers and the consequences, but mother wouldn't listen." He paused, looking into the flame.

"Why didn't she?" Bonnie asked her voice tight.

Kol looked up at her, and sighed. "Because of father, she wanted to please him, and so she performed it." He replied with a hint of sadness.

"And then she later regretted it." Bonnie replied with a hint of fire.

Kol's eyes flashed with anger. "You know nothing about why my mother did what she did." He shouted, his fists becoming tight.

"I know she used me and my mother to help kill you all, because you are monsters and had to be destroyed!" She shouted her back straightening.

"What about your precious friends? If we had died, they would have died." Kol said with an evil smirk.

"They would have been acceptable losses." Bonnie murmured, suddenly regretting her words.

Kol laughed without humor. "You and your hypocritical ideals." He replied, looking at her harshly. "When are you going to accept the fact, that there are things in this world that are best left alone, and that you can't change them?" He added, shaking his head.

Bonnie shook her head, and then settled her gaze into the fire.

Kol tilted his head, and narrowed his eyes. "You have already thought about this haven't you?" He asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bonnie glared up at him. "That is none of your business!" She shouted, moving her eyes back to the flame.

"You are the one who started this, Bennett." He stated with a smile.

"I didn't mean for it to go in this direction." She spat out.

Kol laughed. "Oh, I get it. You want me to spill my thoughts and my soul out, but you refuse to give me any ideas about you." He scoffed, shaking his head. "You really are a hypocrite."

Bonnie glared at him. "I'm not a hypocrite." She shouted at him.

Kol nodded. "Yes, you are. You ask me questions, claiming you want to carry on a conversation, but you won't let me ask you any." He replied with a serious tone.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and looked away from him. Silence began to drift between them, and began to eat Bonnie up.

He was right. She asked questions about his past, and he answered them, truthfully. What harm could she do by answering his questions?

Bonnie sighed and glanced at Kol, who was throwing some twigs into the fire. "You're right." She mumbled, but he heard her anyway.

Kol jerked his head up, and a sly smile appeared across his face. "I'm what?" He asked, putting his arms on his knees.

"Don't make me repeat myself. It's bad enough I said it." She replied, closing her eyes.

Kol's smile widened, and shook his head. "What am I right about?"

Bonnie opened her eyes, but kept them downcast on her knees. "I have thought about the things best left alone, and how I can't change them." She replied, keeping her eyes down.

Kol tilted his head, and watched her. "That must hurt." He replied with a small smile.

Bonnie glared at him. "I don't want to discuss it." She stated through clench teeth.

Kol shrugged. "You know, there will come a day, when you will actually come to trust me, Bennett."

"I won't hold my breath." She retorted with a glare.

"We'll see." Kol replied with another shrug.

Bonnie sighed and then lifted her eyes to him. "You said before how expression makes a witch worse than you. What did you mean by that?" She asked in a curious tone.

Kol's smile and teasing light vanished at her words. "Expression is dark magic. It not only gives the witch who uses it, power, it also changes her. She is no longer what she should or could be. She is a shell of her former self." He answered in a dark tone.

"What do mean?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

Kol shook his head. "Expression consumes the witch, to the point where she can't see what she is doing is wrong or dangerous to those around her." He replied, looking into the fire with a sad expression.

"Who was she?" Bonnie asked, reading in between the lines.

Kol snapped his eyes up, and Bonnie then regretted her words. "A friend." Kol answered after a moment.

Bonnie nodded slowly. "I'm sorry." She replied with compassion. "What happened to her?" She asked, watching to see if she crossed the line.

"I killed her." He replied, seriously.

"Figures." Bonnie replied in a whisper.

The next moment froze Bonnie. Kol jumped up and raced over to her, and grabbed her by the throat.

"You should not be passing judgment on something you know nothing about." He snarled, his vampiric features becoming more prominent.

Bonnie gasped against his hold, but then pushed him back with her powers. Kol fell to the ground, but stood up and with a growl sped away from her, leaving her alone by the fire, wondering why she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

**Flashback**

"_Kol, you know what has to be done." Natalie replied as she stepped forward from the enclave of witches surrounding her and Kol._

_Kol nodded, tears filling his eyes, as he looked away._

"_We are sorry to ask this of you." Natalie continued in an apologetic tone._

_Kol shook his head. "You can't kill, but you know I will. I understand, Nat." He replied with a small smile._

_Natalie smiled. "Cassandra has to be stopped before she hurts anyone else or worse."_

"_Where is she?" He asked, temporarily shutting off his emotions._

"_At the same warehouse as before, our sources say she will try to perform the second ritual tonight. You must stop her before any more people die." She stated in determination._

"_You do realize the people who will die in the second ritual are vampires?" He asked looking at the rest of the coven._

"_These vampires are different, Kol. They are our friends, who have helped us when we needed help." She replied with a kind voice. "Please stop her, Kol." Natalie replied, her blonde hair falling in front of her face, causing her to push it behind her ear._

_Kol nodded and turned to leave. He raced to the warehouse where she had performed the first spell. The first step in resurrecting Silas._

_He arrived at the warehouse, and slowly entered to find the six vampires, drugged and tied up at the center of the warehouse. He looked around searching for the petite brunette, whom he had grown fond of in the past ten years._

"_Cassandra, Cass," He called out, looking for her, and listening very carefully._

"_Well, if it isn't the Original vampire, Kol Mikaelson." A strong Cajun voice called from behind him._

_He turned to find her leaning against a steel pole. He took in her appearance, and shuddered at the sight. Her once long brown hair was now cut off, and her hazel eyes were now slowly turning black._

"_It figures the coven would send a vampire to do something they refuse to do." She replied, stepping toward him._

"_Cass, you know there is another way. You can come back with me, and the others will help you through expression." He reasoned, holding his hands up._

_She laughed as she threw her head back. "Why would I need help?" She began stepping around him. "I have more power than those five put together. I could easily wipe them out, and I just might do that, for the third step." She replied, placing a finger on her chin._

"_I will have killed you first before you move a finger to killing them." He threatened, his eyes narrowing._

_She laughed again. "Why would you kill me, Kol?" She asked, facing him again. "Did the past ten years mean nothing to you? Or was, 'Cass, you are the most amazing woman I've ever met' just a lie to get me in your bed?" She shouted her anger rising, causing the lights to spark._

_Kol frowned. "I never lied to you, Cass, but you need help." He replied, stepping closer to her._

_She scoffed at him. "I don't need help, but you will." She replied, raising her hands, and began to break his bones._

_Kol screamed in pain, and fell to his knees. He looked up to find her coming closer to him._

"_It's such a shame, that you will have to die. I did love you, you know." She replied, stroking his cheek. "But, look on the bright side, you will rise again, after Silas is brought back." She replied with a click of her tongue._

_She began to straighten, but Kol had taken advantage of her distraction. He reached in her chest and quickly pulled her heart out of her chest._

"_I loved you too." He whispered, as she watched her shock eyes become lifeless, and her body fell to the ground._

_He dropped her heart on the ground, and slowly stood up. He looked up and saw Natalie and the other witches enter the warehouse._

_Natalie looked at Cassandra lying lifeless on the ground. She bent down beside her, and gently moved her left hand over Cassandra's eyes, closing them._

"_I'm terribly sorry about this, sister." She whispered, standing up to face Kol. "I know how much she meant to you, Kol."_

_Kol shook his head. "The woman I loved died the moment she performed expression." He stated, starting to walk around her._

_Natalie stopped him with her hand on his arm. "I know this may be a bad time, Kol, but we have yet another favor to ask."_

_Kol rolled his eyes and glanced to her. "What, Nat?" He demanded, looking to the door._

"_We have discussed it." She began motioning to the rest of the coven, who nodded. "We would like for you to promise us that you will be our protector." Natalie suggested with a small smile._

_Kol turned to her. "Your what?" He asked, his eye brows lifting._

"_We would like for you to be our protector, Kol." She replied again._

"_And what exactly would a protector entail?" He asked, glancing at the lifeless body._

"_You would protect us, and ensure that Silas is never brought back." Natalie answered, with her eyes softening._

_Kol looked at her carefully. How could they ask him to do such a thing after so shortly killing a woman he cared for? He closed his eyes, and thought over Natalie's words._

_He opened them after consideration. "I promise, Nat." He whispered, turning away from her._

"_Thank you, Kol." She whispered to his retreating back. She watched him nod, and then turned to her sisters._

"_Let's give her a proper burial, after we free the vampires." Natalie replied, her eyes never leaving her dead sister's body._

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**Some of you wanted the flashback of Kol's promise to the witches, so this was my take on it. It probably didn't happen in the show, but this is fanfiction, right! I mean some stories are our own interpretations of the show anyway, right?**

**Anyway, I will try to be consistent with getting these chapters up. Look for the next chapter in the next day or two.**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie learns more about Kol**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Morning Talk and New Orleans

**Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I got stuck on where I wanted to go with this story. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**I tried to stay true to Kennett. I hope I succeeded.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys ROCK!**

**Please review at the end! :)**

* * *

Bonnie awoke as the early morning sun peaked through the trees. She had gone to sleep, a few hours after Kol had left her. She had regretted what she had said to him, but she would not admit it. Her pride was too big for her words to come out.

She looked across the extinguished fire, and noticed Kol had not returned. She let out a sigh, and moved to sit up, and found her body aching all over after sleeping all night on the ground. She frowned as her stomach began to rumble from hunger, and she remembered she had not had a bite to eat since yesterday morning.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, Bonnie jumped to her feet, and searched the area with her human eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief as Kol came into view with a bag thrown over his shoulder.

Kol smirked as he saw her relax a little. "Did you miss me, Bennett?" He asked as he dropped the bag on the ground.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "As if I could or would miss you." She replied, crossing her arms.

Kol shrugged. "I brought you some food. I figured you needed some kind of sustenance." He replied, opening the bag, revealing some fruit, chips, and a few bottles of water.

Bonnie knelt down and rubbed her stomach, which growled again. "Thank you." She whispered taking an apple from Kol's outstretched hand, avoiding his touch.

Kol nodded. "You are most welcome." He replied, pulling out a blood bag from another pocket of the bag.

Bonnie raised the apple to her mouth, but paused. "What, no lewd remarks about my gratitude?" She asked, taking a bite of the red apple.

Kol shook his head. "I'll wait until you get your strength up before I start pestering you." He replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're already pestering me, just by being here." She mumbled before taking another bite of the apple.

"Admit it. You like me pestering you." He replied, pulling the bag to his smiling lips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she chewed and swallowed the bite. "I'd like you so much better if you weren't so irritating." She retorted, lifting the apple to her lips.

"Aha, so you do like me?" He replied, pointing a finger to her.

Bonnie coughed as the apple started down the wrong passage. She chewed a few more times, before swallowing again, down the right passage.

"I like you as much as I like a wart." She replied, finally with a slight grin, and a quirk of her brow.

Kol laughed, and dropped the empty bag on the ground. "You amuse me, Bennett." He replied, with a slight chuckle.

Bonnie shook her head. "My life's dream." She murmured, finishing up the apple, before throwing the core into the woods.

Kol smiled, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the bag, and handed it to her. Bonnie reached forward, and as she touched his hand she saw visions of his past life. His human life, and then she saw a young boy running through what looked like a village, and then the vision changed to the night of Kol's unexpected death, and then his rebirth, and how he hated what he had become, but then accepted it.

She pulled her hand back, and looked up to his eyes, and noticed they had become more serious, than she had ever seen them before.

"What did you see, Bennett?" He asked, in a serious tone.

Bonnie swallowed, and lowered her head before answering. "Who was the young boy?" She asked, lifting her head and watched as Kol look down at the ground.

"He was my younger brother." He whispered, keeping his eyes downcast. "Henrik." He added, turning his head.

Bonnie read in between the lines, and realized she had never heard of this brother. She only knew of five Originals, not six.

"What happened to him?" She asked calmly.

Kol looked up at her, and knew she was trying to be polite. "He was killed, by werewolves." He stated, simply.

Bonnie closed her eyes at the pain in his words. "I shouldn't have looked. I'm sorry." She replied, opening her eyes.

Kol shrugged. "No harm done." He answered, with a smile.

"Were you close to him?" She asked, not really understanding why she was asking.

Kol shrugged once more. "Not as close as he was with Nik." He answered with a sad smile.

Bonnie nodded. "Is he the reason Klaus is the way he is?" She asked, opening the bottle of water.

Kol nodded, but then shook his head. "He's the reason we are who we are." He stated, picking up a stray twig from the ground, and began to twirl it over the ground.

"He's the reason, your family became vampires." She replied in a low voice, putting the pieces together.

Kol nodded, before looking up at her. "Why this sudden interest in me and my family?" He asked, with a devilish smile.

Bonnie took a sip of the water, before she shrugged. "I'm just trying to carry on a conversation." She answered simply.

"Trying to replay what happened last night, are we?" He asked, tilting his head.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you last night." She replied after a moment, playing with the paper on the bottle.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "Are you really? Or are you just trying to figure me out before you turn on me?" He asked, with a warning tone in his voice.

Bonnie glared at him. "Now who is making assumptions?" She asked, her voice raising a little.

Kol leaned forward, his hands fully on the ground, and his face inches away from hers. "I'm only going by my past experiences." He ground out, his eyes never leaving hers. "Every time I trusted someone or put my life in someone else's hands, they betrayed me. I've been betrayed more times than you could possibly know, and probably more than Nik." He added, his eyes darkening slightly with anger.

Bonnie's eyes softened and felt herself being drawn to the man in front of her. Her eyes moved slightly from his eyes to his mouth, and she wondered briefly what they would feel like on hers. She mentally shook those thoughts away, and went back to focus on his eyes. "What if I promise not to betray you?" She asked her voice slightly weak from her growing attraction.

Kol narrowed his eyes. "I've heard those words before." He stated, not moving.

Bonnie felt her back straighten. "I don't make promises lightly, and I never go back on my word." She stated her voice stronger, and her eyes flashing.

Kol smirked at her bravado, and shook his head, again his eyes never leaving hers. "Well, Miss Bennett, it seems I'm going to have to trust you, then." He stated, with his smirk fading a little. "Don't make me regret it." He added, slowly backing away.

Bonnie glared at him, and then gave a smirk on her own. "And don't make me regret trusting you either." She stated, twisting the top of the bottle off, and then taking a sip of water.

Kol smiled, and let out a laugh. "Touché, lass." He replied, grabbing a book from the bag.

"Please tell me you brought something for me to do." Bonnie replied with a groan, after a few minutes had past with Kol reading from his book.

Kol smirked and glanced up at her. "All you had to do was ask politely, lass." He replied, taking another book from the bag, and handed it to her.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she gazed upon an old Grimoire, she had never seen before. "Where did you get this?" She whispered, opening it up, and then looking at Kol.

"A friend of mine let me borrow it. It has the story of Silas inside, and what to do when he wakes up." He replied, going back to his book.

Bonnie tilted her head. "I thought that we were supposed to stop him from awakening." She stated, her eyes narrowing.

"We were, but since your friends decided to continue on their quest for the cure, I say that we have to be prepared for the inevitable." He replied, turning a page in the book.

Bonnie frowned and looked down at the name on the first page of the Grimoire. "Who is Natalie Roquet?" She asked, looking up at him, and then noticed how he tensed up.

"She's a witch I know from New Orleans." He replied in a whisper.

Bonnie nodded, but didn't say a word as she began to read the incantations inscribed in the book.

**~New Orleans (Harbor District)~**

Natalie Roquet paced back and forth inside the home she shared with three other witches. She began to bite her thumb nail, a nervous habit she picked up after a hundred years.

"Natalie, you are going to have to calm down." Megan Grager said as she, stepped forward to still Natalie's movements.

Natalie ran her hands through her blonde hair and nodded. It had been two days since she felt the spirits move, and felt his return. She had felt his death, like a knife in her chest, courtesy of the bond they had formed over a hundred years ago, and felt a part of her die with him, but when he returned she felt that part come alive once more.

"Have you heard from Kathleen and Gabrielle?" Natalie asked, her green eyes looking up at the red head in front of her.

Megan nodded. "I just talked to them. They said, Kol had been killed two days ago, but the spirits had brought him back to stop Silas."

Natalie sighed. "They know this for certain." She asked, rubbing her hands nervously together.

Megan nodded again. "They arrived at Mystic Falls yesterday, and overheard a group talking. Apparently, the group was bragging about how they had killed an Original, and how they had completed the mark on a newborn hunter, and now they were heading to the burial place, where Silas is."

Natalie closed her eyes in despair. "But Kol returned I felt him return." She remarked, holding her hands to her mouth.

"Kathleen said that she saw him enter a house with a dark skinned witch, but she could feel the dark magic coming off of her."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Expression." She whispered, her body tensing up.

Megan nodded.

"And Kol is with her?"

"Kathleen said, the spirits put them together and she even said the dark magic has weakened some, but it is still prominent." Megan replied, watching her friend sigh.

"We have to go." Natalie remarked, turning away from her friend.

"Go where?" Megan asked, her green eyes watching Natalie move around the house.

"To Mystic Falls, if Kathleen is right, and my vision is right, Kol will need our help, and so will this young witch." Natalie replied, picking up her bag and headed to the door.

Megan nodded, and followed her friend out of the door. She had seen what expression could do if not controlled, or stopped. She remembered how much pain, Cassandra had inflicted on her sister after she had performed the spell, and she remembered the look of pain on Kol's face when he ripped her heart out. If what Natalie saw in her vision was the truth, then they needed to hurry, for if her vision was of things to come, then Kol was in danger, and the protection of the spirits would be no good if the young witch gave into the expression completely.

Megan paused as she climbed into the Chevy Malibu with Natalie as the driver. "Nat, what if this witch is Kol's redemption?" She asked, looking at her friend. She was not the biggest Kol fan, but she respected him, especially after he had saved her life.

Natalie sighed before pulling out into the street. "She could be, but she gives in, we could lose him forever."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next Chapter: Klaus and Caroline join Kol and Bonnie; the witches arrive; Bonnie finds out who Shane's new witch is.**

**Oh, I should tell you, give you a heads up as it were. For those who love my stories for Kennett, I'm going to publish a new Kennett story, AH/AU in a few days, entitled Everything I Want. I hope you will check it out.**

**For the Klaroline fans, I have the idea for writing a modern AU/AH story for them, which will come out at the end of this month. I will post the decriptions on my profile in a few days, and I will have a poll running on what story you want me to write. Keep an eye out for it.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Alliance and Arrival

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chapter! I'll be uploading the next chapter shortly, so you get two treats in one day!**

**Warning: I brought Klaroline into this chapter, but if you remember from a previous AN, I said I was going to bring them in in moderation. This story is still fully based on Kennett, but if you pay attention to this chapter, Klaroline is intricate to the plot.**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED MY STORY! You guys rock!**

**Please remember to review at the end! **

* * *

A loud knock resounded through the house, and Klaus sighed as he calmly walked down the stairs to reach his front door. Shaking his head, he opened the door to reveal a confused looking blonde vampire.

"What do you want, Caroline?" He asked, in a tired voice. He had been through so much for one day, and he had no time or mood for their merry dance around.

Caroline studied him for a brief moment, and realized how tired he looked and probably felt. "I came to tell you, Tyler left town this morning." She stated in a simple yet emotion filled voice.

Klaus nodded, and moved to close the door, when her hand jerked out and stopped the door.

"Aren't you going to threaten his life or something?" She asked, in a demanding tone. "I mean you should be thrilled that he left." She ranted, watching his reaction.

Klaus' eyes flashed. "I could care less about what your pathetic boyfriend does as long as he knows that I will find him, and I will kill him." He stated, calmly in a threatening tone.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Ex-boyfriend, Klaus." She replied, noticing how his face softened a little. "We broke up, when I told him, I couldn't be with a man who cared more about getting even, than about my welfare." She added in a strong, yet broken voice.

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Why should I care?" He stated, pushing her back as he slammed the door in her hurt filled face.

Caroline felt rejection fill her soul at his words and actions, but she was not through, not yet. She had to know the truth about his feelings and hers. Taking a deep breathe, she reached forward, opened the door, stepped inside, and slammed the door behind her.

Listening for his location, she followed his scent and heard him in his study. She walked calmly to the doorway, and found him standing in front of a blank canvas, lifting a brush with blue paint, and began to gently stroke lines across it.

"You know I don't appreciate a door being slammed in my face." She stated, as she crossed her arms, and watched as he stilled his movements, but didn't turn around.

"You should leave Caroline." He replied, his back straightening.

Caroline shook her head. "I get that you have had so much happen to you in the past few days." She began, walking towards him. Klaus dropped the paint brush, and turned around. "You watched your younger brother die, and then attacked me, after I said those hurtful words to you." She replied, her voice faltering at the last bit. "You watched your dead brother walk back into your life, only to find out that he might not stay." She added, coming within a foot of his person. "You've been through so much, and I realize that I haven't even thanked you for saving my life, and taking the time to take care of me." She replied, tears filling her eyes.

Klaus watched as her words filled the quiet, stillness of the room. "Why are you really here, Caroline?" He asked his voice somehow filled with lost emotion.

Caroline smiled. "I came to ask if I can help." She replied, her eyes capturing his. "You have done so much for me, and yet I've done nothing but ridicule and reject you. Now I want you to know that I'm willing to help you in any way I can." She answered, lifting her head high.

"What about your friends?" He asked, knowing how her loyalty worked.

Caroline shrugged. "If my friends are too blinded to realize that the cure will awaken the most dangerous man this world has ever known, then I need to stop them, and who better to help me, than the second most dangerous man in the world." She replied with a cock of her brow.

Klaus smirked at her words. "I'm hurt, love." He replied in a light tone.

Caroline let out a small laugh, before her face became serious. "Why did you save me the other day? I mean you wanted to hurt Tyler, and you seemed ready to see me dead." She asked, her voice yearning for the truth.

Klaus' face became serious. "Tyler knew the reason, and you said it yourself." He replied, turning to get his black jacket, draping over the back of his brown couch.

Caroline held up her hands, before he could walk around her. "I want to hear you say the words, Klaus." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

Klaus looked up, and his mouth formed a frown. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at her. "I couldn't watch you die, Caroline. As much as I wanted to hurt Tyler, I couldn't stand the pain I felt when you were suffering." He replied in a dark tone.

Caroline shook her head. "That's not the real reason, Klaus." She replied, though she did like that reason.

Klaus scoffed. "Caroline, I have spent the better part of a thousand years, keeping my emotions locked inside, and not even saying the words. So forgive me if that is not what you want to hear." He replied, stepping around her.

Caroline closed her eyes, and gave a small smile to herself, before she turned around. He might not say them now, but she had a feeling she would hear them in the near future, and when she did she would be ready, with some words of her own.

"Where are we going?" She asked, as she followed him out the door.

Klaus sighed, and shook his head. "To find my brother." He replied, simply, wondering what her real reason was for helping.

**~In Town~**

A Malibu pulled in a parallel parking spot, in front of two young women, who were so much older than they looked.

The doors opened and Megan stepped out, followed by Natalie.

"Kathleen," Megan replied in a soft voice, embracing her sister.

Kathleen, with her short red hair spiked, and her light green eyes shining, smiled at her sister. "It's good to see you, Meg." She returned taking in her sister's red hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and her face bare, with the exception of a little eye shadow bringing out her similar green eyes.

Natalie hugged Gabrielle and smiled at the young brunette with hazel eyes.

"You look tired, Nat." Gabrielle replied, touching the older girls face gently.

Natalie smiled and nodded. "I'm beginning to feel my age, Gab." She replied with a soft voice.

"Then perhaps you should rest." Kathleen replied, stepping closer.

Natalie shook her head. "No, we have no time. We must find them." She replied in a determined tone.

Gabrielle touched her friend's arm gently. "We will make time, if it means your health."

Natalie looked at the brunette, who only stood to her shoulders. Gabrielle had come to the coven when she was only fifteen in the 1930s, and Natalie had found a little sister and friend in the young novice. Although she considered the other women in the coven her sisters, there was something about Gabrielle that reminded Natalie of her dearly departed sister, Cassandra.

She gave a weak smile, but shook her head. "I will rest when we find them." She replied, lifting her hand to stop the others protests. "I promise, I will." She added, watching as the others nodded in agreement.

Kathleen glanced at Meg, and saw the worry etched on her face. She knew her sister considered Natalie as her best friend, and she knew Meg would protect Natalie to the grave if need be. She touched her sister's arm, and sent reassuring words into her mind. Meg nodded, and touched her sister's hand.

"Have you located them?" Natalie asked Kathleen.

Kat nodded. "We found them camping at the ruins of an old church." She answered, with another nod.

Natalie nodded. "Good, then that is where we will go." She replied, turning to the car, opening the trunk and pulling out her and Megan's bags.

Kathleen and Gabrielle turned and picked up their bags, which they had set on the ground when the others had arrived.

As they turned to walk out of town, they failed to notice a pair of brown eyes watching them intently. Picking up a cell phone, the person dialed a number, and smirked as the voice on the other end answered.

"We have a small problem. The New Orleans coven has arrived."

"You know what to do." The voice answered, and then the line clicked off.

"Yes, I know exactly what to do."

**~Camp~**

Bonnie frowned as she read the story of Silas, and how to defeat him. She shook her head as she turned the page, and continued reading.

"Problem, lass?" Kol asked, watching her as he put some sticks on the fire.

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, and sighed. "The incantation to defeat Silas, it says it requires five witches, and five immortals to destroy him forever." She replied, looking up into his eyes.

Kol sighed. "There must be another way to defeat him." He stated, placing some more sticks on the pile.

Bonnie shook her head. "That's the only solution I found. It doesn't make any sense. I mean where are we going to find four more witches to help?" She replied, standing up and turning to one of the stones of the abandoned church. She placed her hands on the stone, and bowed her head.

Kol sighed as he stood up, and walked over to her. "That's not what's really bothering you, is it?" He asked, as he leaned back on the stone beside her, crossing his arms and ankles, turning his head to look at her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I'm worried that I won't be able to do what is needed without using expression." She whispered, keeping her head bowed.

Kol sighed and dropped his arms. Taking his left hand, he touched her chin, and brought her face towards him. "I believe you can." He whispered, peering into her brown eyes.

Bonnie's brow furrowed. "What makes you think I can?" She asked in a whisper.

"Because you are a Bennett, for one, and second, I have seen your strength. You have great power within you, and that is not from expression." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You have only known me for three days, Kol. How in world could you know about what I have?" She asked, fighting the urge to lean closer to him.

Kol smiled, a genuine smile not his trademark smirk. "Do you think I have spent these three days, just pestering you? I watched you try to use magic that did not come from expression. I believe you can do this, Bonnie." He replied in a serious tone.

Bonnie smiled, and wondered when it was that she had let her guard down for him. She watched as his head came lower, and she felt her head tilt upwards to receive, what she hoped, a gentle, but fire burning kiss.

However, before their lips could meet, a throat cleared, and they jerked apart to find four women standing on the other side of the fire.

Bonnie glanced at Kol and noticed his eyes widened.

"Hello, Kol, it's been a long time." Natalie remarked, stepping forward with a soft smile.

Kol nodded.

* * *

**What did you think? Any guesses as to who the mystery person is?**

**Alright, Klaus and Caroline are now partnered up, and the witches have shown up! Let the story truly lift off.**

**Next Chapter: The witches introduce themselves to Bonnie; The Mystery Person makes another appearance; Klaus and Caroline show up to offer their assistance.**

**Until Next Time…**


	6. Offers

**Hello my lovelies! Here is the chapter as promised! I hope you enjoy!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

"Natalie." He replied, moving to stand in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie glanced at the blonde woman; Kol had spoken to and noticed that she had an ancient look about her.

"What are you doing here, Nat? I thought you never left New Orleans." Kol asked, glancing at the other women.

Natalie smiled. "I came when I felt your return, and to offer my assistance." She replied, setting her bag down on the ground.

Kol smiled. "I should have known you would have when you formed the bond all those years ago." He remarked, glancing at the tense red head beside Natalie. "Megan, it's good to see you haven't changed after all these years." He replied with a wink.

Megan rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed either. Still trying to flirt with every girl you meet." She remarked with a quirk of her brow.

Kol shrugged. "I can't help myself, especially when they are so attractive." He replied, with a smile.

Megan shook her head, and crossed her arms.

Kol laughed at her reaction, and turned to a confused Bonnie. "Bonnie Bennett, I would like you to meet Natalie Roquet," He began, pointing to Natalie, who nodded. "Megan Denver and her sister, Kathleen," He continued and they both nodded. "And a woman I have never had the pleasure." He added with a questioning look as he looked at the brunette standing beside Natalie. His eyes filled with sadness as he took in her long brown hair, and her sparkling young hazel eyes.

"This is Gabrielle Quinn." Natalie replied with a kind voice.

Gabrielle nodded, and smiled at Bonnie. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." She replied in a kind voice.

Bonnie nodded, and looked at the others. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She returned with a nervous smile.

Kol stepped away from Bonnie and towards Natalie, who smiled as she stepped forward. Kol reached down and gathered her in his arms in a friendly hug. Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed a hug in return.

Bonnie watched the display, and felt her heart twist at the sight. She didn't know why she felt such a twinge of jealousy, but she did. After all, just a moment ago, she had almost kissed him, and now he was showing affection to someone he obviously cared for.

Kol let go of her, and stepped back. "It is good to see you again, Nat." He replied, with a smile.

Natalie smiled. "When you were un-daggered, I expected you to come and visit, but you never came." Natalie replied, her smile accusing.

Kol bowed his head. "I'm sorry, but I had a hundred years to make up for. I was going to come, but my sister called me, and you know me and family." He added with a shrug.

Natalie nodded. "I know, and then I felt you die." She replied in sadness.

Kol gave a slow nod.

Bonnie, who had been listening silently, finally stepped forward. "I don't understand." She began, stopping in front of Natalie and the other witches.

Natalie smiled at the young witch for a brief moment before it faded. "There is a lot of explaining to accomplish, but we only have a short amount of time to do what needs to be done." She replied, glancing at the others.

"I'm afraid she's right." Megan replied, stepping around Kol to Bonnie. She gazed into Bonnie's brown eyes, and searched.

Bonnie wanted to tear her eyes away from the red head's penetrating gaze, but found herself glued to her spot.

Megan's eyes widened as she broke the gaze, and stepped back. "It's worse than what we thought." She replied, glancing at Natalie, who stepped forward.

"How long?" She asked, glancing at Bonnie.

Megan shrugged. "Two days tops, before it breaks through." She answered, with a sorrowful glance.

Bonnie glanced at Kol, whose eyes had narrowed. "What will break through?" She asked, in a calm voice.

Megan sighed. "The Expression, you have two days before it takes you over completely, and once it does you will be nothing but a memory." She answered, in a sad tone.

Bonnie's eyes widened, took a step back.

Kol closed his eyes tightly. Not again, this was not happening again. He turned away from the witches and walked over to the boulders, placing his palms on the cool stone.

"Is there anything that can be done to stop it?" Bonnie asked, watching the witches with worry etched on their faces.

"We can try to bring nature back into your soul, but it is really up to you." Gabrielle replied in a soft voice.

"How does that work?" Bonnie asked, glancing at Kol.

"We start small at first try to get you to reconnect with that which you have lost. It takes a day usually to get a spark of life going, and then after the spark is ignited, we fan the flame." Kathleen replied, with a smile.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and brought her hands up to her mouth.

"Who introduced you to Expression?" Natalie asked, eyeing Bonnie carefully.

Bonnie opened her eyes. "Professor Shane." She replied simply.

Natalie closed her eyes. "I should have known." She whispered, shaking her head.

Gabrielle lowered her head, and closed her eyes tightly. "I should never have told him." She whispered, sadly.

Kathleen shook her head. "It was not your fault. You didn't know he would betray us." She replied, wrapping an arm around the sad brunette.

"We will discuss this later." Natalie replied, glancing at Gabrielle with a kind smile. "But Kat's right. We didn't know ourselves, not at first." She replied, calming the young novice.

Their attention turned back to Bonnie, who had sat down on the ground, and had begun to cry.

Megan knelt down and grabbed Bonnie's hands in hers, and smiled kindly. "This is really up to you. Do you want us to help?" She asked, gazing into Bonnie's eyes.

Bonnie sniffed and closed her eyes. With a nod, she opened her eyes, and glanced at Kol, who had turned around on the stone and crossed his arms and ankles, his eyes becoming distant.

Gathering her senses, Bonnie stood up, and brushed off the leaves and dirt, she had gotten from sitting on the ground. Glancing at the witches, and holding up her finger to give her a minute before the training began. Natalie nodded, and turned to the others.

"Let's get unpacked, ladies." She replied, picking up her pack, and the other followed her to a spot a few feet away from Kol and Bonnie.

Bonnie approached Kol, and folded her arms across her chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I heard, you're going to let them help you." He replied, his eyes gazing blindly into the woods, not really seeing the scenery.

Bonnie nodded. "I don't know why I care, but what is your story with them?" She asked, looking at him.

Kol took a deep breathe, and closed his eyes in pain. "About a hundred years ago, I lived with them." He began, looking at her.

Bonnie nodded, and he continued. "They taught me everything they could about Silas, nature, and witches powers. They became my second family." He added, glancing at the witches, still unpacking.

"What happened?" She asked, watching him let out a silent laugh and turn back to her.

"I fell in love with Natalie's sister." He said, simply. "Her name was Cassandra." He added, with a faint smile.

Bonnie bit her tongue and swallowed the swig of jealously she kicked herself for feeling anything for him.

"She's the one who embraced expression." Bonnie concluded, once she found her voice.

Kol nodded. "I killed her, before she could do anymore damage, and destroy nature itself." He replied, quietly, but harshly.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie whispered, meaning the words.

Kol glanced at her, and gave a faint smile. "Are you starting to care, Bennett? I'm flattered." He replied.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Why do you have to ruin a serious moment?" She asked, stepping toward him.

Kol shrugged. "It's my nature, Bonnie." He answered, looking at her fully.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, you make jokes to cover up the fact that you feel, and you hate that you care." She stated in a harsh voice. "You know someday, Kol, you are going to find out that caring isn't so bad, and I hope I'm there when you do." She was about to turn around, when he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her towards him.

"That day will never come, Bennett, because you know what, I'm dead, and the last time I checked I wasn't coming back permanently, so after we get rid of Silas, I'm going back to wherever the spirits send me." He spat out.

Bonnie looked into his eyes, and frowned. "There may be a chance for you to stay permanently." She whispered, watching him closely.

Kol shrugged after the shock wore off. "We both know I don't deserve it." He stated a moment later, letting her go, and speeding away from her.

Bonnie sighed at his words, and felt a pain shoot through her heart. Never before had she felt such a pain for anyone, especially a vampire.

"You are starting to care for him." Natalie replied from behind her.

Bonnie lowered her head, before turning around. "I was responsible for his death, and I regret it." She replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

Natalie smiled, and stepped forward grasping the young witch's hands. "I believe it is more than just regret." She replied her voice calm and knowing.

Bonnie looked up at her, tears filled her eyes. "I'm not supposed to feel this way about a vampire. I mean I feel his pain, his sorrow, and…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes once more.

"Vampires didn't chose to become what they are, Bonnie."

Bonnie laughed. "That's what Kol said." Her voice soft, and broken.

"I know, he said the same thing to me a hundred years ago, when we met." Natalie remarked with a laugh.

Bonnie looked up at her and smiled. "He's annoying when he makes a point." She stated, shaking her head.

Natalie laughed and nodded. "Megan would say that he is just annoying all the time." She replied, squeezing her hands.

Bonnie glanced toward the direction of where Kol went, and sighed. "Just when I think I have him figured out, he pulls out a new attitude." She replied.

Natalie nodded in agreement. "He only shows his temper, when he really cares about the person. He did the same thing when Cass was afflicted." She replied, watching the young witch carefully.

Bonnie couldn't help, but smile at the thought of Kol actually caring about her, but she shook her head as she realized this was wrong.

"Bonnie," Natalie began, catching her attention. "It's okay to care for a vampire, and even love him, especially if that vampire is Kol." She added with a raise of her brows.

Bonnie smiled. "I take it you know from experience." She replied, watching the older woman.

Natalie smiled in return, and nodded. "I fell in love with a vampire a long time ago, but he was in love with someone else." She replied, in a soft voice.

"Did he spurn your decision to use the non-aging spell?" Bonnie asked because she'd heard of witches using that spell, only rarely.

Natalie nodded. "He was."

"What was his name?" Bonnie asked, knowing she might now know the man.

Natalie smiled and, with a sigh, lowered her head. She lifted it back up and answered Bonnie's question with a surprising name.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson."

**~Deep in the Woods~**

Kol paced from tree to tree, and reared back his fist and slammed it against the tree. He heard the tree crack, but he didn't care, nor did he care for the blood coming down his fingers at the moment.

He looked up to the sky and let out a scream as he fell to the ground on his knees. "Why?!" He screamed into the darkness. "Why do you insist on punishing me?" He screamed again. "I didn't choose to become this!" He said in a lower voice. "Why must I have feelings for a woman I barely know? Why do I want to make sure that she will be okay after I'm gone?" He asked the darkness. "Why do I find myself falling in love with Bonnie Bennett?" He asked finally, his voice lower than a whisper.

He bowed his head, and felt tears form in his eyes as his mind conjured up images of her face.

He heard footsteps in the distance, and then the breeze shifted, and he smelled the familiar scent of his brother, and someone else.

He remained on the ground, and waited until they were within a few feet of him before he spoke. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company, brother?" He asked in a low voice.

Klaus sighed as he took in his younger brother's position. He glanced at Caroline and then stepped up to kneel beside Kol.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice low for only Kol to hear.

Kol shook his head. "No, Nik, I'm not alright." He replied, lifting his head to look at his brother.

Klaus took a deep breathe; he knew that look all too well. He had that look on his face every time he looked into the mirror. His brother was falling in love, and he knew exactly with whom.

"What do you want, Nik?" Kol asked, knowing his brother would wait until they were truly alone before discussing that look.

"I came to help, brother." Klaus replied in a serious tone.

"Now why would I believe you?" Kol asked, looking down at his knuckles and began picking out the splinters in his skin.

"Because we are family, Kol, and I want to protect our family." He answered, his eyes never leaving his brother's face.

Kol nodded. "Fine, I'll believe you for the time being." He replied, looking at his brother. He glanced at Caroline, who stood a few feet away to give the brothers some privacy. "Did you come to help too?" He asked, with a sad smile.

Caroline nodded. "Yes," She answered, folding her arms.

"Great, the more the merrier." Kol replied, looking back down at his hands.

Klaus let out a small laugh as he looked at his brother's hands. "I would hate to see the tree that caused you to lose your temper on it." He replied, as he stood up with Kol by his side.

Kol chuckled. "Yeah, but it repaid me with these nasty splinters." He replied trying to get some out.

Klaus laughed and shook his head. "Be grateful that's all it gave you." He replied, clasping his brother on the shoulder.

Kol smiled and gave a nod. "We're camped this way." Kol replied, turning serious once more.

Klaus nodded. "You know you could have come to the house." He replied, looking at the ground.

Kol nodded. "Bonnie wasn't comfortable with that idea, but we might decide to come to the house." He replied, walking through the woods. "Natalie and her coven arrived today, and are helping Bonnie through the expression." He added, glancing at his brother.

Klaus nodded, and glanced at his brother. He knew what expression did to witches all too well, and he knew the effect they had on vampires and witches. He just hoped that Natalie and her sisters could help Bonnie Bennett, and not because he feared the loss of a rare Bennett witch, but he couldn't stand the thought of Kol losing another woman he cared for because of expression. He would hate to dagger him again.

**~Church Ruins~**

In the distance, a mysterious figure watches as four witches gather around the Bennett witch, and began to raise their arms, creating a circle. Bowing their heads, they began their chant, and prayer to the spirits.

The figure smiles as Bonnie bows her head and begins the same prayer.

"Foolish girl." The figure mutters and turns to see three people entering the camp. The figure smirks in the darkness, and begins the retreat back to town.

Once inside the motel room, the figure picks up the cell and dials the same number.

"The coven is trying to exorcise the expression, and there is more. Klaus and a blonde vampire have joined with Kol and the witches."

"Excellent. Continue to let me know if there are any more developments. Everything must be ready before I arrive."

The figure's eyes widened and swallowed hard as the line clicked off.

Why did she even agree to this?

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I gave a little hint to the figure; I hope you will enjoy who it is. What about the surprise that Natalie knows Elijah too?**

**I know this chapter was emotion ridden, but I needed a filler chapter before everything comes to a head, a build up as it were.**

**Next Chapter: Bonnie continues her work with the witches; Klaus and Caroline talk; Bonnie and Kol have more moments.**

**Until Next Time…**


	7. Taking Over

**Hello my lovelies! I have not forgotten you. I just got stalled on this story. I apologize deeply!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! You guys are the best!**

* * *

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

_Evanescence (Taking Over)_

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Bonnie cried out as the surge came once more harder than before. Her body began to shake and she felt her eyes roll, and the whites of her eyes became more pronounced.

"This is killing her, Nat!" Kol screamed, as Bonnie's hands covered her ears, and she fell to her knees.

Nat frowned, and studied Bonnie. "No, it's working." She whispered, her eyes never wavering from Bonnie's slowly stilling.

Kol huffed, and was about to take a step towards Bonnie when Megan stepped in front of him.

"Leave her alone." She warned, holding her hand up.

Kol glared at her. "I'm not going to stand by while you kill her." He shouted with his eyes growing dark.

"And if you don't be quiet and let us do our work, I'll make you leave, and not the easy way." She added with a dark expression and an amusing look in her eyes.

Klaus stepped up, from his position against the rock, and grasped his brother's arm, and nodded to Megan.

"Kol let them do what needs to be done." He whispered, pulling his brother back.

Kol jerked out of his brother's grasp.

Bonnie opened her eyes, which had turned dark for a second, but softened when they locked onto Kol's.

Kol froze after the lock, and felt a surge he had never felt before emanate from the gaze.

Natalie moved her eyes from Bonnie's still form to Kol's frozen form, and motioned for Megan to step back.

"What's happening?" Megan asked, taking in the scene.

"Magic is happening." Natalie replied with a smile.

Klaus stayed where he was when Kol took a step towards Bonnie. He glanced at Caroline, who moved to stand next to him.

Kol moved closer to Bonnie, and the closer he got the more power he felt. He knelt down to her level, and his eyes remained locked on hers.

Bonnie felt the surge rise up again, but it was a different surge this time. It was softer, and yet still powerful. Reaching her hands up, palms facing his body, she placed her palms on his chest.

"What is she doing?" Gabrielle asked Natalie, as her eyes viewed the moment in front of them.

"She needs a hold in this world." Natalie whispered back.

"A hold?" Caroline spoke up, approaching them.

Natalie placed a finger on her lips. "A hold is something witches need to maintain their connection with nature and the world." She explained, glancing at Caroline. "Sometimes it is not needed, but with expression it is necessary to find the hold in order to save the witch." She added, moving her eyes to Kol and Bonnie.

Caroline folded her arms across her chest and watched her friend move her hands from Kol's chest, down his arms, and to his hands. Bringing his hands up with her palms facing his, their eyes never lost contact.

Kol felt the surge building from Bonnie's body. It was a strong power and he felt his veins burning from the power. He felt his undead heart jolt in his chest, and then the veins in his brain, began to burst.

"Bonnie," He whispered, the pain beginning to be too much.

Bonnie's eyes widened as she realized what she was doing to him. Slowly she felt the power ease, and the pain in his eyes lessened.

She felt her body grow weak with exhaustion, and as the power faded away, she dropped her hands, and then collapsed on the ground.

Kol followed soon after.

**~Hours Later~**

Caroline wiped her friend's forehead with a rag, and sighed as Bonnie moaned and moved her head about. She looked up to find Natalie and Kathleen standing above her.

"She'll be fine, Caroline." Natalie replied, reassuringly.

Caroline gave a slow nod, and stood up with a sad look at her friend, and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I know this must be hard on you, seeing your friend this way." Kathleen replied, stepping closer to Caroline.

Caroline nodded. "I never knew how far she had gone. We were all so focused on Elena. I never even took the time to check on her." She replied, mournfully.

Kathleen nodded. "That was the way it was for me when my friend became lost to expression." She replied, with sad remembrance.

Caroline turned to face her. "What happened to her?" She asked, and then realized what happened when Kathleen closed her eyes.

"She died, Caroline." She replied, in a low whisper.

"I'm sorry." Caroline replied softly.

Kathleen studied Caroline and smiled. "You are a very unique vampire, Caroline." She began, with eyes older than she looked. "You have a light about you that shines through, so unlike any vampire I have met in my hundred years." She added with a smile.

Caroline dipped her head. "I've heard those words before." She whispered, looking up to find Klaus kneeling beside his still unconscious brother, who was lying beside Bonnie. Natalie had stated it would be best if they were not separated, since Kol was Bonnie's hold into the world.

Kat smiled as she followed Caroline's eyes. "Klaus has a unique perspective on life, and sees things others refuse to see." She replied in a serious tone.

Caroline turned her head to look at Kat. She didn't say a word, and Kathleen knew what she wanted to say.

"Why do you think he is drawn to you?" She asked, with a quirk of her brow.

Caroline stared at her, before turning her head back to Klaus, who had lifted his head to look at her. Her eyes became fixed in his, and time seemed to stand still, until Kat touched her shoulder, and leaned next to Caroline's ear.

"Take a chance, Caroline." She whispered, in a low voice.

Caroline glanced at Kat, and gave a small nod, before walking towards Klaus, only to walk on by him into the sunrise drenched woods.

Klaus glanced at his sleeping brother, before standing up and followed Caroline.

"What did you tell her?" Megan asked her sister, as she walked up to her to watch the young couple walk further into the woods.

"Take a chance." Kat answered with a wink.

Megan smiled and then rolled her eyes. "My sister, the matchmaker." She replied with a chuckle.

Kat shrugged her shoulders, before approaching Bonnie and Kol's still forms.

Caroline stopped in a small clearing with the trees forming a natural circle and the sunlight from the sunrise ripping through the small openings of the trees. Folding her arms across her chest she let out a sigh.

"You should get some rest, Caroline." Klaus replied, stepping into the clearing.

Caroline sighed and bowed her head. "Is that concern for someone other than yourself? I'm flattered." She replied, glancing at him, before bowing her head once more.

Klaus sighed and walked closer to her. "You know I could never hurt you, love." He replied, standing beside her.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, you proved that when you bit and stabbed me." She replied, harshly.

"Are you never going to get over that, Caroline?!" He shouted, walking away from her.

Caroline felt an emptiness in her chest as the distance between them grew with each step he took.

"Klaus," She stated, with tears in her eyes as she ran, human speed, towards him. She stopped in front of him, and placed her hands on his chest, halting his movements. "I'm sorry." She whispered, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise.

"I'm just confused. I care about you, but I'm scared I will lose you or worse." She stated, dropping her hands and lowering her eyes.

Klaus sighed, and raised her face to his, with his right hand. "I meant what I said, Caroline. I would never hurt you, not again." He whispered, his eyes holding so much emotion.

Caroline smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They didn't say anymore words, as they stood in the center of the clearing holding each other. They didn't care about the world around them at the moment. All they cared about was each other, and the chance Caroline had just given him.

**~Camp~**

_Bonnie screamed in the darkness, and ran as fast as she could towards, what appeared to be a light with a figure standing in the center._

"_Bonnie, run to me. Come on, lass." He called as she picked up her pace._

"_Kol!" She screamed as she felt the pull of the darkness._

"_Focus on my voice, Bonnie. Don't you dare give up! Fight! Do you hear me? Fight!" He yelled as Bonnie's brow furrowed and she struggled in the darkness._

_Finally, Bonnie reached Kol, and collapsed in his arms._

Bonnie and Kol gasped awake at the connection they had made in their dreams. Bonnie turned her head to the right to find Kol panting, like her, looking up at the sky.

"The hold is complete." Natalie replied with a smile.

Bonnie turned head and found Natalie kneeling beside her. "What?" She asked her throat scratchy from the dryness.

"In order to get through the expression, we needed you to create a hold on something or someone, who you have some feelings for." Natalie explained, with a smile at Kol, who was sitting up.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Kol is my hold?" She asked, sitting up and glanced at Kol, who smirked.

Natalie nodded.

"He can't be!" Bonnie shouted, panicking.

"You needed a hold to get in touch with nature, and besides you choose Kol. We did not." Natalie replied with a smile, standing up, dusting the dirt off her jeans. "I'll leave you two alone." She added, walking away.

Bonnie watched her go, her breathe coming out in pants. She heard Kol moving over to where she was, and she closed her eyes tight, and began to control her breathing.

"Get away from me, Kol." She stated her voice tight.

Kol chuckled. "I'm afraid, that's going to be impossible now, lass." He replied, proudly.

"Ugh!" She replied, dropping her face in her hands.

"Is my being your hold that horrible?" He asked with a pitiful look.

Bonnie dropped her hands, and glanced at him. "Why did it have to be you?" She asked, moving her eyes up and down his person.

Kol shrugged. "I should ask you that. After all you are the one who chose me." He added, wiggling his brows.

"I must have completely lost it, if I chose you to be my hold to nature." She stated, slowly standing only to collapse from her weak knees, and landed in Kol's lap, with his arms around her.

Bonnie glanced up into his eyes, and felt her breathe hitch at the intense look in his eyes. Her heart began to pound as she moved her eyes to his lips. She wanted to slap herself for daring to peek at his lips, and wanting to know what it would feel like to have contact. She looked back up to his eyes, and found his eyes had moved to her lips, and she felt a burning sensation run through her veins.

Slowly she moved her head forward, and she realized, she hoped, he would allow her to continue her trek. Excitement and desire filled her body, as she found his head moving closer to hers.

With a torturous speed, Kol placed his lips on hers for the first time. Bonnie felt a charge at the contact, and felt such release. Moving her right hand up his body and landing at the nape of his neck, and threading her fingers through his brown locks, she sighed at the contact.

Kol slowly opened his mouth, and thrust his tongue forward, causing her to open her mouth, as he pulled her closer to him.

Bonnie felt so alive as the kiss deepened, and felt his lips move over hers with expert precision, and eagerness. She returned the eagerness, as her lips moved to another position. She pulled back to capture her breathe as his lips moved down her neck, and she let out a small moan as he moved back up her neck, and to her lips.

By this time, both of her hands had moved in his hair, and she was pressing herself closer to him.

Kol opened his eyes as she moaned into his mouth. Softly he pulled back, and looked into her gradually opened eyes.

Lifting his right hand he brushed her hair from her face, and smiled as she leaned into his hand. Suddenly, she jerked her head up, and dropped her hands from his neck, pushing herself away from his person.

"That did not happen." She stated, in a weak voice.

Kol nodded. "It did happen, so don't even try to deny it, lass." He replied, with a smirk.

Bonnie glared at him, but it was weak one.

"Why must you be so irritating?" He asked, holding her tighter in his embrace.

"I'm not irritating." She began, trying to get out of his embrace. "I just don't like you." She stated, pushing against his chest.

"That kiss would suggest otherwise, Bennett." He replied, pulling her against his chest. "And so would the hold." He added in a serious tone.

Bonnie shook her head. "I had no control over the hold." She stated, looking down at her hands, flattened against his chest.

Kol shook his head. "Maybe not consciously, but subconsciously, you like me, and that's why you chose me to be your hold." He explained in a low voice.

Bonnie shook her head. She was not going to give him the satisfaction of admitting he was right. She would rather have him feed off her, than to admit she liked him. It was bad enough, she admitted it to Natalie, but to Kol it was unheard of. _It is okay to care for a vampire, Bonnie, especially if that vampire is Kol._

Bonnie sighed and looked up into his eyes. She saw such raw emotion in his eyes, that she could not resist raising her right hand to his face.

Kol narrowed his eyes as he saw hers soften.

"You're right. I do like you." She whispered, after a moment, going back on her vow not to let him know. _God, I'm such a hypocrite._ She thought to herself.

Kol searched her eyes, trying to find a single trace of doubt hidden in the depths. He sighed when he found none, and then loosened his hold, and pushed her off of him, to stand up.

Bonnie watched as she narrowed her eyes. "What is with you?" She asked, standing up, and walking in a fast pace to catch up to him.

"Nothing" He stated, walking onward, to wherever.

"I beg a differ." She said with a scoff. "Will you at least stop and look at me?" She asked in a demanding voice, as she stopped.

Kol stopped and let out a huff, as he turned around to look at her. "What, Bennett?" He asked, throwing his arms out.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong with you?" She asked, crossing her arms. "I mean, you practically beg me to let you know how I feel about you, and when I do, you run away from me." She added with a strong voice.

Kol looked away from her. "You wouldn't understand." He whispered; about to turn away from her, but found his feet stuck to the ground.

"What the hell?" He shouted, as he tried to move, and looked up to find her walking towards him. "Bonnie, stop." He stated with narrow look.

Bonnie stopped in front of him and shook her head. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me the truth." She stated, crossing her arms.

Kol glared at her. "You want the truth!" He shouted. "Fine, you are driving me crazy, Bonnie." He began with a soft, but stern voice. "At first you are distant and harsh, and then you loosen up a little, and when we have a little conversation, but then you switch back to cold. Now you are telling me that you like me!" He paused, his eyes narrowing. "You need to quit switching gears, Bonnie, and make up your damn mind, because I can't take this!" He shouted his eyes filling with anger.

Bonnie sighed, and turned away from him, only to turn back to find him watching her. "You know what? You can't take this? What about me? I'm a witch who is best friends with a vampire, and who is having feelings for an Original. How do you think I feel?" She asked, stepping closer to him, her eyes flashing, and the sky beginning to rumble above them.

"I don't know!" He shouted in her face, ignoring the thunder crackling above them. "You never open up to me!" He added, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, maybe it's because I'm confused! Did you ever think for one moment that this was hard on me?!" She asked, throwing her arms out.

"I know this is hard on you." He began, crossing his arms. "But you don't talk to me!" He added with another shout.

"How can I talk to a man who runs away when we begin to have a descent conversation?" She shouted, her eyes flashing with the lightening.

"Well, did you ever think that maybe this is hard for me too?" He asked, his body becoming hard with his anger.

"I don't know!" She shouted, over the thunder. "You claim that I don't talk to you, but you don't talk to me." She added.

"I do talk to you!" He shouted, stepping closer to her, only standing a foot away. "I told you about Cassandra, and how she became involved with expression!" He added, glaring at her.

Bonnie glared at him. "How do I know that you are helping me because you couldn't help her?!" She shouted in his face. "How do I know that you are helping me out of guilt?" She added tears falling down her face, as the thunder rolled above them.

Kol threw his head back to look at the sky, before looking down at her again. "I'm not helping you out of guilt!" He shouted, irritation fueling his words.

"How do I know that?!" She shouted, as the rain began to pour down, washing her tears down her face.

"Because I'm falling in love with you!" He shouted as the rain fell down harder.

Bonnie's eyes widened as his words began to sink in. "What?" She whispered, her voice barely audible, but he heard them anyway.

"I said I'm falling in love with you, Bonnie." He said, his eyes revealing what his words had just said.

Bonnie slowly shook her head, trying to decipher his words. Her heart pounded in her chest as the words sunk in.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not, Bonnie." He replied, softly, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why not?" She whispered, her voice still recovering from the shock.

Kol sighed, and shook his head. "Because as soon as we are done stopping your friends and saving the world, I'm going back to the other side." He replied in low voice. "It won't make one difference if I am in love with you and you with me, if you ever feel that way. I'm still going back." He said, tears forming in his eyes, but being erased as the rain continued to fall.

Bonnie felt tears burn in her eyes, and felt her heart break at the possibility of losing him. She knew he was going back the moment she agreed to help him, and she knew she was risking her heart when she realized she cared for him. Now the possibility of losing him forever was more than she could bear.

"There may be a way to save you." She whispered, her words holding the hope that he will agree this time to allow her to save him.

Kol scoffed. "Bonnie, I've already told you. I don't deserve to be saved, so quit thinking that you can save me." He replied, glaring at her.

Bonnie shook her head. "Don't you understand what I'm telling you?!" She shouted at him, throwing her arms out. "I want to save you!" She shouted.

"It's just your guilt talking, Bonnie." Kol replied, shaking his head.

"This is not about my guilt or my regret!" She shouted in his face. "This is about me saving a man I care for!" She added. "You are the one who pressured me to realize my feelings for you, and here they are." She began, touching his face. "I do like you, Kol. I'm not trying to confuse you. From now on, I will not deny my feelings towards you." She vowed, as the rain began to ease, but not stop.

Kol sighed, and closed his eyes. "Do you realize how much this is going to hurt both of us in the end?" He asked, opening his eyes to look into hers.

"Do you realize how much this will help us?" She whispered, her voice holding so much emotion.

Kol shook his head and gathered her in his arms, and Bonnie went willingly. She didn't understand how this could happen so quickly, but here she was, holding a man she had only known for almost a week, and she had never felt more content in her life.

Natalie sighed from a distance as she watched Bonnie and Kol stand in the middle of a small rainstorm, surrounding only them, holding each other for as long as they were allowed.

She knew the holding spell would have repercussions, but she didn't figure it would be this drastic. Kol and Bonnie were beginning their journey, now, and everything was coming into balance.

She walked alone through the forest, taking a breather from the days spent helping Bonnie find her hold in nature.

She paused at an oak tree near the waterfall, the source of the name of the town, and sighed as she saw the sun bounce off the water, giving the effect of diamonds falling down into the mist. She had been in New Orleans for so long; she had forgotten how much she missed nature.

The wind shifted and her nose picked up a scent she knew coming from only one person. She turned sharply, her right hand up with the palm facing outward as she scanned the trees surrounding her.

"Hello, Natalie."

Natalie dropped her hand, cautiously as he stepped out of the shadows, dressed in a gray three piece suit, with his right hand in his pocket and his left staying at his side.

"Elijah." She whispered, as he came closer.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Elijah has arrived! I love it! I have such plans for him in this story! And Kennett finally kissed! I hope you approved of it!**

**The mysterious figure will make another appearance soon. Elena and the others will show up. I hope you won't be disappointed!**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Old and New Love

**Dang it has been forever! I apologize immensely for the delay in this story, but I lost my inspiration for this particular story. I hope you can forgive me.**

**I hope to get back on track now!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Natalie took a deep breath as she took in the man before her. "I thought you were with Katherine." She replied, as he stepped closer.

Elijah shrugged his shoulders. "And I thought you were in New Orleans." He returned, stopping within a foot of her.

Natalie sighed, and turned away to look at the waterfall. "Certain priorities brought me here." She replied, hearing him step closer, only to turn and watch the water with her.

"I've heard." He said in a low voice.

"How did you hear?" She asked, turning back to him, her eyes beginning to watch him carefully.

"Contrary to what Niklaus thinks, I have never abandoned my family." He replied, glancing at her. "Nor have I abandoned you, Natalie." He added, in a whisper.

She scoffed. "That ship has long past, Elijah." She replied, turning on her heel to walk away from him.

"Has it, Natalie?" He asked, looking at the water.

She stopped and whirled to look at his dignified back. "You loved another woman, and used me, Elijah. So yes, it has." She stated, harshly.

Elijah sighed, and turned to face him. "I never meant to use you that way, Natalie." He replied, quietly.

She let out a silent laugh. "Well, it turned out that way didn't it?" She asked, starting to walk away from him.

She gasped as he suddenly appeared in front of her. "It was never my intention to hurt you, Natalie." He whispered, his eyes becoming intense.

Natalie closed her eyes. "Whatever your reasons were, Elijah it's the past, and I, for one, do not wish to dwell on the past." She replied, circling him, and continuing on her trek.

Elijah closed his eyes, and followed her. "Then why did you use the spell, Natalie?" He asked, watching as she stopped.

Natalie closed her eyes tightly, before answering. "Because I loved you, Elijah." She whispered, but knew he heard.

"Do you still?" He whispered, in her ear, startling her for a second.

"Against every fiber in my body." She whispered back.

Elijah touched her cheek from behind, and smiled softly as she shivered.

"No, Elijah," She replied, stepping away from him again. "I'm not falling for your touches or anything else." She stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"What if I told you, that I have never forgotten you, and that I still miss you?" He asked, coming closer.

Natalie set her jaw. "I would say, you need to find yourself a hobby, Elijah, because I'm done dragging my heart behind me after you carelessly broke it." She stated.

"It wasn't careless, Natalie." He whispered, coming closer. "I really never meant to hurt you." He added softly.

"Save it for someone else, Elijah. I may still love you, but you've burned that bridge when you left." She snapped, her eyes flashing.

Elijah bowed his head, and nodded.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" She asked, looking away from him.

"I came to look after my family, and to help you in any way I can." He replied, honestly.

Natalie nodded. "Fine, just don't expect me to fall at your feet when we're done." She replied, turning on her heel and walking back to camp.

Elijah nodded, and followed behind her, watching her closely. He had felt his undead heart leap in his chest when she admitted her feelings for him, but after the way he had left things between them, he knew he had some major reconciliation to do, before he could win her back.

**~GoR~**

Kol watched as Bonnie paced in the clearing. He knew she was aggravated; he could feel it, and he hated that he couldn't help her.

"Bonnie, your pacing is giving me a migraine. Could you slow down a little?" He asked pushing from the tree he was leaning against. He walked over to her, and grasped her upper arms.

Bonnie stilled, and looked up at him. "I need to move, Kol, and this is not helping me." She replied, trying to escape from his grasp.

Kol shook his head. "No, what you need to do is tell me what is bothering you, and the reason why we haven't returned to camp." He prompted, capturing her brown eyes with his.

Bonnie sighed, and placed her hands on his chest. "I keep getting these visions, and they are becoming more frequent since our hold." She replied, looking down.

Kol frowned as her eyes became filled with a strange emotion. "What kind of visions?" He asked, watching as her eyes became filled with fear.

She took a deep breathe, and tried to let the fear escape, but it refused to leave her eyes. "A strange man, walking from a tomb, coming after you." She replied, her voice becoming panicked, and her eyes widening in fear.

"Bonnie," He replied, trying to stop her, but she continued to speak.

"He comes near you, and drives a stake in your chest." She replied, her eyes becoming distant. "The stake weakens you, but doesn't kill you. He tries to stake you again, and I try to stop him, but I can't reach you." She continued, her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

"Bonnie, stop." He stated, snapping her out of her trance.

She looks up at him, and the tears fall down her face. "I couldn't save you." She cried, collapsing into his chest.

Kol rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "It's okay." He whispered, feeling a tear in his chest at the sound of her cries.

Bonnie shook her head, and grasped his shirt in her hands. "No, it's not." She cried, pulling back to look at him. "I don't think I could bear it if you died again." She said, slightly tensed.

Kol sighed, as he gently wiped the tears trickling down her face. "Don't cry for me, little witch." He whispered, sorrowfully.

Bonnie scoffed, and pushed herself away from him. "How can you say that?!" She shouted, throwing her arms up. "After everything I told you, about my feelings for you! You tell me not to cry for you!" She ranted, turning away from him.

Kol rolled his eyes, and his head, as he approached her. "Bonnie," He began, touching her upper arms, but she shrugged him off. "This is just hard for me to process." He whispered, dropping his hands to the side. "No one has ever cared for me enough to cry for me." He added in a low voice.

Bonnie turned around, and dropped her head, before lifting it again. "Well, now you do, Kol, because I will care for you as long as I'm alive." She stated, vehemently.

Kol smiled, and held out his hand. "Then let's do this together, little witch." He whispered, watching as she narrowed her eyes, and placed her left hand in his extended right.

"You do realize that now, whether you like it or not, that I'm going to save you." Bonnie replied, leaning into his side.

Kol sighed. "It seems I don't have a choice do I?" He asked, looking down at her.

Bonnie shook her head. "You never did." She replied, with a sly smile.

Kol stopped, and turned to face her. "You little witch!" He mocked with a smile. "You were going to save me no matter what I said, weren't you?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Bonnie bit her lip, and nodded. "I was." She answered, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Kol smirked, and touched her face. "I do love you, Bonnie Bennett." He whispered, lowering his head to hers.

Bonnie pulled back. "You love me?" She asked, searching his eyes with slight disbelief.

Kol nodded. "I told you before, lass, that I do." He whispered, winking at her, causing her to blush.

Bonnie moved her hands to his chest, and searched his eyes. "I'm not sure if what I'm feeling is love, because it's happening too soon, but I like to think I feel a small twinge of love for you, Kol." She replied, with a smile.

Kol smiled. "That's all I need now, lass." He returned, closing the distance between them, with a kiss on her lips.

Bonnie sighed, and subconsciously opened her mouth to accept his tongue, which was beginning its probing. She returned the action with her tongue, and moved her hands up his chest to around his neck, securing her body close to his.

Kol wrapped his arms around her waist, and picked her up, keeping him from bending over to kiss her. God, how he loved to kiss her! Her lips were so soft and inviting, making him quiver with need and want every time they were on his. He felt her hands running through his brown locks, and he couldn't get enough.

For the moment he wanted to forget that they had a mission to complete. He wanted to forget about the people waiting for their return at camp. He wanted to forget everything, but her. His world began to swim with thoughts of only her, and he loved it.

Bonnie was having the same reaction. She felt the kiss all the way to her toes, and she couldn't seem to get enough of his lips on hers. If she died tomorrow, she would at least have the satisfaction of knowing what it felt like to kiss him, to be loved by him. She still found it unbelievable, as his lips moved from hers, to allow a chance to breathe, and moved to her neck, gently placing butterfly kisses along the sides, that an Original, the most dangerous Original, was in love with her.

She bit back a moan as he found a sweet spot on her neck, and moved her head backwards, to allow him access. Her body began to ring with pleasure, and she bit her bottom lip as his lips made shivers run through her body.

Oh, she was falling in love with this man!

His lips moved upwards and recaptured her lips, and she smiled into them as he began to slow down the movement.

Softly he pulled back, leaving them both panting, and hungry for more.

"We better return to camp." He panted out, still holding her up, for her feet were not touching the ground.

Bonnie nodded weakly, and gazed into his eyes. "We better, but I don't want to." She whispered, moving her fingers at the base of his hairline, as he set her on the ground.

Kol shivered, actually shivered, at the desire she ignited within him. "I don't either, Bonnie lass, but if we don't then, I'm going to take advantage of a young witch, and I don't think you want me to." He whispered, desire leaking into his words.

Bonnie shivered. "I want you to." She whispered, gently kissing his lips.

Kol moaned, and then pulled back. "What happened to the witch who couldn't stand me?" He asked, with a teasing light in his eyes.

Bonnie shrugged. "She threw caution to the wind, and began falling in love with an Original." She replied, biting her bottom lip.

Kol smiled brightly at the statement, and picked her up once more, only to twirl her around, for a few seconds.

Bonnie laughed for the first time in almost a week, and felt a happiness she didn't imagine ever feeling again, and it was all because of him. She couldn't believe it.

And at the moment she didn't care. Later, she would be as serious as she needed to be, in order to protect the man she was falling for.

She was not going to lose him.

Even if she had to give her life to perform the spell, she was going to make sure that he lived his life.

If it was a choice between her life, and the man she care for, she would choose his.

But she wouldn't tell him that, no she wouldn't. Until it was right.

No, she wouldn't tell him that she might, or will, die in order to bring him back completely. For once she wasn't thinking of Elena, she was thinking of someone better.

She was thinking of the man, who was slowly owning her heart.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long with this update! I hope to have the next chapter up soon, since I'm back on track.**

**Please leave kind reviews!**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. Fighting for Love

**Here is the next chapter! I'm working very hard this week to get this story wrapped up, so I ask that you all be patient with me.**

**I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, especially the end, considering I wrote it on an impulse. I hope you like it anyway. Remember I write everything for a purpose. There is a reason for the ending of this chapter!**

**Please remember to review at the end! (But be kind) :)**

* * *

The walk back to the camp was quiet, as Bonnie and Kol held hands, both thinking of life beyond this trial.

Kol didn't want to return back to the spirits, now that he had found love again, a pure love, he didn't want to leave her. It may seem selfish, but in his mind, Bonnie was his world. She was worth the price he had to pay.

Bonnie didn't want to lose him either. He was the first person to see her for herself. What was she going to do if she couldn't save him? She shuddered at the thought. There was no other man in the world that could possibly compare to him. Sure he annoyed her, but he always made her smile. He knew exactly when she needed comfort, a laugh, a hug, and a kiss.

She couldn't explain it, but they were in-tune with each other. It was scary, and yet she loved it.

As they neared the camp, Bonnie's heart grew heavier. The closer they came to the camp, the more she felt something sinister. No, sinister wasn't the word for it. It was something dangerous.

She stopped in her tracks when the feeling became too strong.

"Kol." She whispered her eyes growing wide.

Kol stilled his movements, and turned to her. His eyes widened as he took in her face.

"Bonnie?" He asked, grasping her upper arms.

She gasped as her eyes widened. "Something is wrong." She whispered, breathlessly.

Kol tried to look into her eyes, as she began to shake.

"Bonnie!" He yelled, trying to hold her steady.

"Kol" She groaned as she let out a scream.

"Bonnie!" He screamed as she passed out in his arms.

Picking her up in both of his arms, he began to feel the effects of her turmoil. Taking a deep breathe, he flashed to the center of the camp.

"Natalie." He whispered, as he lowered himself on his knees, and gently laid Bonnie on the ground, with Caroline helping him.

Natalie gasped as she rushed over to where they were. Caroline's eyes widened as she took Bonnie's head and laid it in her lap.

Natalie knelt down, just as Kol was about to fall. He leaned over to his right, and placed his right hand on the ground, trying to stay up.

Klaus rushed to his brother, and placed his left hand on his right arm.

"Kol." Klaus remarked in a distressed tone.

Kol smirked. "Oh, worried about me, brother, how touching." He replied, starkly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You're my brother." He whispered, glaring at him.

Kol nodded, but didn't say a word.

Natalie pressed her left hand on Bonnie's forehead, and closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed as she continued to search for the reason behind Bonnie and Kol's condition.

Elijah knelt down on the other side of Kol, while the other witches surrounded Natalie.

Slowly Natalie opened her eyes, and tears filled the barriers.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked her voice breaking. Klaus glanced at her, and his eyes filled with sorrow for her.

Natalie sighed. "We're too late." She whispered her voice filling with sadness and the tears breaking into rivers down her face.

Kol looked down at Bonnie and then back up at Natalie. "What do you mean?" He asked, weakly.

Natalie shook her head. "Silas has risen." She answered, glancing down at Bonnie.

Silence filled the camp, and everyone looked down at the unconscious girl.

This is what they had feared. This is what they had worked hard to stop. This could not be happening.

Kol groaned as his body began to shake, and he moved his arms forwards, placing his hands into the ground. He could feel his body being ripped open, no, not his body, his soul. He clamped his eyes shut, and tried to focus on her.

He could hear her. She was calling out to him. He tried calling back, but no sound would leave him.

Kol's brow furrowed until the lines on his face grew deeper. He felt her pain. She was suffering, and he couldn't stop it.

Natalie motioned for Elijah to hold his brother back, as she moved in front of him.

"Kol, look at me." Natalie whispered, grasping his face between her hands.

Kol groaned, as he strained to open his eyes. Finally his brown orbs latched onto hers, and he felt her calm nature reach into his soul.

"Use your strength, Kol." She whispered, sternly. "Focus your strength on her. She needs your strength, Kol. Help her fight Silas. He's pulling her back. Use your love for her." She whispered, softly but sternly.

Kol groaned, as his eyes narrowed. His body began to shake more fervently.

Natalie glared more intensely. "Push your love, Kol. Let her know that you are with her. Fight for her." She stated, more firmly.

Kol gave a slight nod, as he let out a small groan.

Natalie smiled wanly, and nodded. "Good." She whispered, moving her hands to his shoulders. "Close your eyes. Use your hold with her to connect, and tell her." She replied, softly.

Kol closed his eyes, and felt a fire burning in his veins.

"_Bonnie. Bonnie lass."_ He thought to her, hoping she would hear him.

"_Kol."_ Her voice weakly broke through to his mind.

He felt a small hit of relief at her voice, and felt his body tense.

"_Listen, little witch, I want you to focus on my voice." _He called out.

"_Kol, I feel a pull I can't control." _Her voice weakly spoke out.

"_Bonnie, you can fight this. Please for us."_ He called out, his body beginning to convulse.

Bonnie's back arched, and Caroline looked up at Natalie.

"What's happening?" She asked, tears pouring down her face.

Natalie sighed, her eyes never leaving Kol's. "She's fighting."

**~X~**

A dark figure moved out of the cavern, and took in the sunlight above him. It was a good day. He was alive, and he could sense the Bennett witch getting stronger.

Bennett witches were connected to him. He could feel them. Unfortunately, the cure he was buried with was missing, and without that, the Bennett witch would be of no use.

He growled as he moved further away from the cavern, deeper into the woods. He had to find the cure.

Footsteps approached from a distance, and he stilled his movements.

Narrowing his eyes, he watched as a young woman came into view, with long brown hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and a bright smile running towards him.

She stopped within a few feet, and her smile brightened at the sight of him.

He was stunned.

"Silas" She whispered, softly.

He stepped closer, clutching his cloak tighter to him, for he was still disfigured. He studied her. It couldn't be.

Qetsiyah killed her. She couldn't be alive.

"No, it couldn't be." He whispered, stepping back.

She smiled as she tilted her head. "It is, my love." She whispered in return, stepping towards him.

His eyes widened. "How?" He asked, clutching the cloak tighter.

"I was reincarnated, and a young witch gave her life for me to return to you, my love." She replied, softly.

With hesitant fingers, he reached out with his free hand, and touched her face.

Her eyes captured his, and lifted her right hand to clasp his.

"My love." He whispered, caressing her face.

She smiled, and closed the distance between them. As she wrapped her arms around him, she sighed. He was finally returned to her. After a hundred years on this earth, waiting for him to return to her, he was finally here.

And she was never going to let him go.

Not again.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you liked it! I'm working on the next chapter, and should be up soon.**

**There are still struggles ahead for the couple, but rest assured I will try not to disappoint.**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. Love in Motion

**Hello my lovelies! I have spent the better part of two days finishing up this story, and I hope you will enjoy the way it ends! There are more chapters which will be uploaded soon!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, FAVORITED, AND ALERTED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS MEAN SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Bonnie gasped as her back arched off the ground. The pull was easing, and she felt relief wash over her. She felt a calming sense of love envelope her. It was Kol. He was pulling her back. She could hear him calling her back to him.

**~Hours Later~**

"Kol." She whispered, opening her eyes. She turned her head, and found herself, not on the ground in the forest, but in a bedroom. She slowly sat up to find Caroline sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Care." She whispered, raising her right hand to her forehead.

Caroline smiled as she stood up. "Hey, Bon." She said, walking over to Bonnie.

Bonnie dropped her arms to her side, and pushed down, only to find her strength gone. Caroline caught her as she nearly fell to the side.

"It's okay. You haven't gotten your strength back." Caroline replied, helping her to sit against the back of the headboard.

Bonnie nodded. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around the large room, decorated simply with wooden dressers and chests, and an elongated mirror on the far wall.

Caroline smiled as she pushed her blonde hair behind her ears. "We are in Kol's room at the mansion." She said, looking down for a second, and then back up at Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled slightly. "Why are we here?" She asked, looking at her hands.

"After you and Kol passed out, Natalie and the other witches decided to bring you to a safer location." Caroline answered, looking at the doorway. "Klaus suggestion the mansion and they agreed. They put up a barrier around the house so no one could enter after we arrived." She added, looking back at her friend.

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "Where is Kol?" She asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"Natalie said it would be alright for you two to be separated, so he's in Rebekah's room across the hall." Caroline answered, moving her head to the side.

"Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Bonnie asked, shyly looking up.

Caroline nodded. "Stefan called after we brought you here." She replied, sadly. "Jeremy is dead."

Bonnie lifted her head higher, and then shook her head. "No, he can't be." She whispered, feeling a pain shoot through her soul, though she knew it was for a loss of a friend.

Caroline nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. I know how much he meant to you." She whispered, touching Bonnie's hands with hers.

Bonnie nodded. "He used to mean so much." She replied, through her tears.

"But not now." Caroline concluded, with a soft smile.

Bonnie shook head. "Does that make me a bad person?" She asked, grasping her friend's hands tightly.

Caroline shook her head. "It means you moved on, Bonnie. No one would fault you. I know that he hurt you, but I also know that you were still his friend. He was a friend to us all." She replied, as Bonnie fell into her arms and cried.

Caroline gently stroked her friend's back. She felt tears fall down her face at her friend's pain. She knew Bonnie still loved Jeremy, but not the forever kind of love, not the love she knew her friend felt for a certain Original. Yes, Caroline knew of Bonnie's feelings towards Kol and his as well. She may be a lot of things, but blind was not one of them.

She sighed as she let Bonnie cry on her shoulder. No, she would not judge, not when she felt the same for a certain Hybrid. She heard Bonnie's sobs quiet, and she pulled back.

Bonnie sniffed a few times, and wiped her nose with the sleeve of her cardigan as she blinked away the remaining tears in her eyes.

"How is Elena holding up?" She asked, looking up at her blonde friend.

Caroline sighed. "Stefan said she has turned off her humanity. She's no longer the same Elena she was before, Bonnie." Caroline answered, softly.

Bonnie nodded. "She wasn't the same after she turned, anyway." She muttered, wiping her eyes.

Caroline shook her head. "No, she wasn't. Stefan and Damon are trying to get her to turn it back on, but they aren't having any luck. Rebekah is on her way over. The cure was stolen." She continued, lowering her eyes.

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Silas" She whispered, feeling her heart rate go faster.

Caroline nodded. "He's the one who killed Jeremy. Katherine stole the cure, along with that bitch Hayley." Caroline added with disdain.

Bonnie frowned. "What does Katherine want with the cure?" She asked, looking around her.

Caroline shrugged. "I don't know, but Klaus doesn't like it." She replied with a slight smile. "He thinks Katherine will use the cure against him, and part of me agrees with him." She added, looking down at her hands.

Bonnie nodded. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." She said, lifting her head to look at her friend.

Caroline nodded. "So, onto a more cheerful topic," She said, tilting her head and clasping her hands together. "What is up with you and Kol?" She asked, in her cheerful tone.

Bonnie laughed and shook her head. "Should we really discuss this with everything happening?" She asked, moving her hands around.

Caroline sighed, and nodded. "Yeah, it'll be good for us to have a little girl talk, we need some happy moments." She replied, moving her head around, with her hands.

Bonnie pursed her lips, and lowered her head. "Maybe you're right, Care." She whispered, moving her fingers over each other. Looking up into her eyes, she smiled. "I'm falling for him. More than I ever thought I could." She stated, vehemently with a shrug of her shoulders.

Caroline smiled and clapped her hands together proudly. "Oh, I'm so happy for you, Bonnie." She stated, with a gleeful look on her face.

Bonnie smiled, and bowed her head. "I know." She whispered, as she lifted her head once more. "What about you and Klaus? The last time I thought you hated him." She stated with a smirk.

Caroline shrugged and lowered her head. "It's kinda hard to hate someone who steals your heart." She replied, with a smirk.

Bonnie tilted her head. "Caroline?" She asked, looking at her friend carefully.

Caroline fiddled with her black pants, and sighed. "I love him, Bonnie." She whispered, looking up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I don't know how, but I do." She added, blinking a few times. "Is that bad?" She asked, looking down at her fingers once more.

Bonnie shook her head, and reached out with hers. "No, Caroline, I know better than anyone to ridicule you for loving an Original." She replied, softly, causing Caroline to look up. "How can I put down your love for Klaus, when I feel the same for Kol? You see the good in everyone, Caroline. That's your gift, and I understand that." She added with a smile and a shrug.

Caroline nodded, and wrapped her arms around her friend. "Thanks, Bon." She whispered.

"Always, Care." Bonnie whispered back.

A throat cleared from the doorway, and the two women pulled apart, and looked at the doorway.

Two men stood in the doorway, one holding up the other carefully.

Caroline stood up, and winked at Bonnie as she went to help Klaus set Kol down on the bed.

"We'll leave you two alone." Caroline replied, as she grasped Klaus' upper left arm, and motioned towards the door. He nodded, as he glanced at his brother, who was leaning on his left arm on the bed.

Bonnie and Kol didn't notice them leaving from the room as they continued to stare into each other's eyes.

Klaus smirked, as he followed Caroline out of the room. He sighed as he closed the door behind them. With a shake of his head he felt a smirk cross his lips at the thought of his brother in love.

Caroline crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She waited for him to say something, anything to give a clue to him listening at the door. She knew he heard. She smelled him and his brother when she and Bonnie had begun talking.

Klaus watched as she lowered her eyes to the floor, and give a wan smile. She straightened and moved to walk down the hall, with a tilt of his head he reached out with his right hand and grasped her upper right arm. She turned her head to look down at his hand, and then up at him with a gleam in her eyes.

He smiled as she came closer to him, grasped his face in her hands, and closed the distance between them.

With passion, yet loving, she planted her lips on his, and smiled against his lips as he moved one arm around her waist, and the other to her face. She never knew that a kiss from Klaus could feel like this. It wasn't anything like a kiss from Tyler, Matt, or Damon. Neither of those three could ever compare to the lips caressing hers at the moment.

Pulling back, she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with uncertainty. With a smile, she touched his face.

"I heard, Caroline." Klaus whispered, softly, but they appeared to be shaky.

She smiled wider at his words, and nodded. "I know." She whispered back.

With a sigh, he crushed his lips against hers once more, and the passion built further, until they could no longer contain it.

With a flash, he took her into his bedroom, and laid her on his bed. She smiled as he pulled back to look down at her.

"We don't have to, Caroline." He whispered, stroking her face.

Caroline sighed as she touched his face. "I know." She whispered, once more, looking into his eyes. "Just hold me, Klaus." She added, with a smile.

Klaus nodded and smiled back as he positioned himself to hold her in his arms. It may not be what he wanted, but he would give it to her. It was enough to know she loved him, and for that purpose he would wait a hundred more years for her to be ready. All because she loved him, and he loved her.

**~X~**

Kol watched as Bonnie lowered her eyes finally to her hands in her lap.

"Are you okay, lass?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Bonnie nodded. "I'm better." She whispered, looking up at him.

Kol sighed, and reached forward to touch her face with his right hand. "You gave me quite a scare, Bonnie." He whispered, with a break in his voice.

Bonnie leaned into his hand, and sighed. "I'm sorry." She whispered back.

He smiled, as he leaned forward. "As long as you are doing better and here with me, there's no need to apologize." He whispered, closing the distance between them completely.

She smiled as his lips landed on hers. She felt so at home with him, and so at peace. There was no doubt that she loved him now. It was a given. She loved him.

He pulled back, and watched her beautiful face light up as she opened her eyes.

"I love you, Kol." She whispered, touching his face.

His eyes widened and he couldn't stop the grin on his face.

She shook her head, but her eyes never left his. "No tricks, no pretending, I love you, and I have never been surer of anything in my entire life. It took hearing about Jeremy's death for me to realize it, but I do." She stated, firmly.

Kol smiled wider at her confession, and pulled her into his weak embrace. "I love you too, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, in her ear.

She laughed as she held onto him with all the strength she could muster, and closed her eyes, basking in the love she felt from him.

"We still have the matter of Silas." Bonnie said, after a moment when they had pulled away from each other to where only their hands were touching.

Kol sighed. "I know, and since he's risen, it's going to be harder to put him back in the other world, especially with Katherine having the cure." He stated, looking at her hands in his.

"Why was the cure created anyway? I never understood that." She asked, looking at him.

He sighed once more, and looked up at her. "It was created by your ancestor, Qetsiyah." He began, with a frown. "Silas was her best friend, but he loved another woman. After he became immortal, he wanted to turn his love into one, but Qetsiyah killed her before he could." He continued, looking down at their hands once more. "The cure would turn him human, and with that he could die, and be reunited with her. It was Quetsiyah's final act to get him to choose." Kol explained with a sigh.

"So he wants the cure to reunite with his love once more." Bonnie concluded, with a nod.

Kol nodded. "And since Katherine has it, our job just got a whole lot harder." He stated, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"But why would he need to open the other side, and release hell on earth?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders.

Kol smirked. "Weren't you told any of this by Shane or perhaps the grimoire I gave you?" He asked, tilting his head.

She smiled and blushed. "It was never fully explained." She answered.

He nodded, and lowered his head. "I'm not sure why he wants too, but it can't be a good thing." He said with a sad voice.

"It could bring you back, completely." She replied, softly.

He jerked his head up. "No, Bonnie, you can't risk it, not just for your sake, but for the entire world." He stated, his eyes narrowing.

"Kol, if it could bring you back, I will try it, and I think I could control it long enough for you to be brought back." She stated, firmly.

He shook his head. "It was one thing for you to try something else to bring me back, which I still don't know what that is, but it's another to almost release hell on earth. I won't let you do it." He stated, with a frown.

"You won't let me!" She stated with a quiet shout. "Kol, the last time I checked, I don't answer to you or anyone for that matter." She concluded, glaring at him.

Kol glared back. "Have you even thought about what that would entail, Bonnie?" He asked, in a harsh tone.

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, and studied him.

"You could die, Bonnie." He added, frowning with sadness reflecting in his eyes. "Not only would opening the portal to the other side unleash hell on earth, but it could kill you." He stated, grasping her face in-between his hands. "Why must you always be the martyr?" He asked, searching her eyes.

Bonnie unfolded her arms, and dropped them in her lap. "I don't know, Kol. It's just…." She began, lowering her eyes.

Kol moved his hands to her shoulders, and lowered his face to catch her eyes. "It's just what, lass?" He asked in a whisper.

"I don't want to lose you, Kol." She stated, looking to the side. "You've become such a big part of my life, and if you die, I might as well die with you." She whispered, turning her eyes back to his.

Kol's eyes widened, as her words sank into his soul. What could he say to that?

"I feel the same way, lass." He whispered, with a half-smile.

Bonnie felt tears fill her eyes. Bringing her arms up and around his neck, she pulled his face towards hers, and crushed her lips on his.

Kol knew exactly what she needed for he needed it too. Opening his mouth on hers, he moved his tongue over her lips and finally over her tongue. Bonnie moaned as she pulled him tighter to her, and tried to get as close as she possibly could.

Kol's hands moved to Bonnie's waist, and slowly positioned them on her bare skin above her pants. Bonnie was so lost in the kiss, she failed to notice when Kol moved her over, and fully laid down beside her.

She moved her hands over his shoulders and down his chest until they came to the hem of his shirt. Kol took this opportunity to pull back to give her air, as she pulled his shirt off of his body. With a smile that made him shiver, he watched as she moved her hands over his abs and chiseled chest. He caught her eyes, and smiled as he lifted his left hand to stroke her face softly.

With just a glance she gave him permission.

Taking off her cardigan, he kissed her bare shoulders, causing her to bite her bottom lip, and suppress a moan. Slowly his lips moved over her skin, and he smiled as he felt her shiver.

How he dreamed of this moment, to finally make love with her.

With ease he took off her little cami top, and finally her bra. Bonnie moved her hands through his brown locks, as he ravished her breasts, causing her to feel things she never dreamed she could feel.

Slowly he made the trek back to her lips, and gave her a long, slow kiss. She moved her hands to his pants, and he knew without asking this was it.

As he unfastened her pants, while his lips never left hers, she unfastened his.

When they were free of the constrictions, they finally became one. It was unlike anything either had felt before. It was slow, not fast, it was passionate, and yet full of love.

It was everything.

Tonight they had each other, and their love. Tomorrow, or the next day, they would watch the world around them burn, but tonight was about them, and them alone.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Yes, they did finally make love! I hope you approve!**

**The rest of the chapter will be up soon! Enjoy the rest!**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Jealous Love

**Next Chapter!**

**Thank all of you for your support! Kisses and Hugs to you all!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Bonnie lay in her lover's arms and listened to the wind blow through the trees outside. She couldn't believe she had just made love with an Original, and not just any Original, but Kol of all people.

He was unlike any lover she had previously had. He was attentive, passionate, and full of experience. She hated to think of the other women he had seduced in his thousand years, but her insecure self couldn't help but to think of them.

He had made love to her. No words needed to be spoken at the time. It was all in his eyes, and his touch. She shivered as she thought of it.

Oh, she loved this man.

She smiled as she felt his right hand stroke her bare side, and moved her head up to the crook of his shoulder, just to look at him. He was staring at her.

Lifting her right hand, she caressed his face, and smiled as he closed his eyes at her touch. It was these moments, she realized, that she would protect him for as long as she possibly could.

Moving her hand from his face, she slowly dragged it across his skin to rest on his chest. She watched as he slowly opened his eyes, and moved his left hand to hers resting on his chest.

"What are you thinking, Kol?" She asked, as he played with her fingers.

She felt him take a deep breath as she watched his hand.

"That I have lived over a thousand years, and no woman has ever made me feel this complete." He whispered, as he moved his right hand to her head, and bowed his head to gently kiss the top of her brown head.

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes at the feeling of warmth soak into her body.

"You know you are such a charmer." She remarked, folding her fingers around his hand.

Kol chuckled. "I have been called that from time to time." He returned, rubbing his thumb over a sensitive spot on her hand.

Bonnie lifted her head, and narrowed her eyes. Kol took in her expression, and suppressed a laugh.

"Oh, my Bonnie lass, you are jealous." He whispered, with his eyes twinkling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, and sat up straighter, causing the sheet, surrounding them to fall down to her waist, giving him a full look of her breasts, he remembered all too well.

"Why would I be jealous of your past escapades?" She asked, turning away from him.

He smiled and sat up, only to wrap his arms around her bare body, and brought her flush against his bare chest. He lowered his head to her shoulder to gently nibble her skin. She shivered at the feel of his blunt human teeth moved over her skin.

He moved his lips up her neck, and smiled as she moved her head to the side to allow him more access to her neck. He felt the urge to bite through. Her blood called to him, but he resisted.

Instead, he moved his mouth to her ear, and gently sucked her lobe. She moaned as he did. He stopped, and smiled as he whispered in her ear.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, lass. I love you, and only you." He whispered, sultry.

Bonnie sighed, and sat up straight, only to turn around to look at him with a smile. "And I love you, and only you." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Kol smiled as he kissed her lips. She smiled as he pulled back.

"If I do return back to the spirits, I want you to know, that I will love you into eternity, and I will never forget you." He whispered, tears springing to both of their eyes.

Bonnie shook her head as the tears trailed down her cheeks. "Please don't." She whispered clutching him tightly to her person, as the tears fell on his chest.

Kol sighed, and held her as much as he could without hurting her. He couldn't lose her either.

"Please don't what, lass?" He asked, as his hands caressed her back.

"Please don't talk about goodbye." She said after a moment, her face nuzzling against his bare chest.

Kol sighed, and held her close to him. "It has to be said." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

She clung tighter to him, and let the tears fall.

"I sound like a neurotic school girl." She whispered, pulling back.

Kol shook his head with a smile. Moving his right hand under her chin, he lifted her face to look at him. "No, you sound like a woman in love, lass. I don't want to say goodbye to you either, but it has to be done." He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her chin.

She sighed, and closed her eyes. She could feel him kissing her eyelids, and felt the tears leak through.

Only one simple gesture and the grief of what was to come broke through their defenses once more.

Laying her down on her back, Kol made love to her once more, and at that moment, she couldn't have been happier, despite the pain in her heart.

**~Library~**

Natalie sat in a brown armchair reading an old grimoire she had found. The others had gone to bed a few hours ago, and she was glad for them getting their rest. They would need it for the oncoming battle. Kathleen had scolded her for her lack of rest. She needed rest, but she couldn't.

So much was running through her mind, and at the core of them was one man, Elijah.

Elijah coming back into her life was something she had always thought would come.

She was just not as prepared as she thought she was. She could not stop the beat of her heart. He was the man she wanted to spend eternity with, until he broke her heart. She had loved him with all of her body, heart, and soul. Her only mistake was thinking he loved her in return.

It was a mistake she wasn't making again.

She closed the book, and stood up to return it to the shelf. She heard someone enter the library, and close the door. She knew without turning, who it was.

She closed her eyes as she turned around. Opening her eyes, she took in a well-dressed Elijah.

"I thought you were in bed." She replied, walking to the window on the wall next to her.

"I heard you come down, and I thought it would be a chance for us to talk." He replied, walking up next to her.

She shook her head, and kept her eyes straight, staring into the darkness. "We've talked enough, Elijah." She replied, stepping back and began to head for the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get some sleep." She added, making her way towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, causing her to stop.

She took a deep breathe, and closed her eyes before turning back to him. "Tell you what?" She asked in an answer.

He turned to face her, his face stoic. "Why didn't you tell me you used the spell? I had to find out from Kol that you used it." He asked, calmly.

She avoided his gaze, and lowered her head. "You knew I would, Elijah. I told you." She answered, about to turn away.

He shook his head. "You were only contemplating it when we spoke last." He began, causing her to look up at the memory of the last time.

Her blue eyes flashed with fire, and she clenched her hands at her sides. "If you recall, the last time we spoke you were dealing with Katerina, and you told me of your love for her. So, for your answer, the reason I didn't tell you at that time was because you had no right to know." She stated, turning away from him.

Elijah flashed in front of her, his eyes turning dangerous. "I had every right to know, Natalie. You performed the spell because of me." He replied, with a firm tone.

She shook her head. "No, you had no right. Yes, I performed the spell for you, but it was before I found out about Katerina." She replied, placing her hands on her hips.

He narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand." He whispered, searching her eyes.

She let out a sigh, turning from him. The closeness of his body was wreaking havoc on her body and mind. "I performed the spell the night we made love." She whispered, but knew he heard her.

His eyes widened, as he stepped forward. "Natalie." He whispered, causing her to turn around. "Why didn't you tell me then?" He asked, closing the distance between them once more.

She took a step back. "I was going to, but that night when you were asleep you whispered her name, and I couldn't bring myself to tell you." She replied, moving her hands around trying to keep from crying.

He sighed. "Is that why you left in the middle of the night?" He asked, capturing her eyes with his.

She nodded, and lowered her head. "You hurt me that night, Elijah." She began, lifting her head once more. "You gave me a perfect night, and then you ruined it by mentioning her name. I couldn't stand it. I was fighting against a woman who had betrayed you hundreds of years ago, and yet you still love her. How can I compete with that?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want him to see her cry, but the tears seemed to have a mind of their own.

"I don't love her, Natalie." He whispered, raising his right hand to her neck. "I never have. She was just an infatuation nothing more." He continued with a slight smile. "The only woman I have ever truly loved is standing in front of me, and I'm not letting her go." He finished firmly.

Natalie's eyes widened as she watched his lips close the distance between them. She had longed for this moment, but she couldn't allow it to happen. Or could she? Her rational thoughts blew out of her mind like a wind the moment his lips touched hers.

God, how she missed the feel of his lips on hers. She lifted her hands, wrapped them around his neck, and pulled herself closer to him as the kiss deepened.

All the love she held for him showed in the response. Their previous kisses were nothing compared to this one. His other arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her tighter to him.

She didn't want this moment to end.

Suddenly the doors opened to the library, and they pulled apart to find a raven haired beauty standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Elijah pushed Natalie behind him, and frowned. "Katerina."

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Serena

**There is not a lot of Kennett in this chapter, but it answers a few questions!**

**Thank you all for your support! It means a lot!**

**Please remember to review!**

* * *

Bonnie awoke to the sounds of an argument and crashing coming from downstairs. Slowly she sat up, and glanced at Kol, who was sitting up as well.

Throwing on a pair of jogging pants, Kol tossed Bonnie a t-shirt of his, and a pair of boxers before opening the door.

Kol made sure Bonnie was close to him, for something told him he needed to keep her close.

They reached the bottom of the stairs; they took in the sight before them.

Elijah had Katherine against the wall by the throat, with Natalie standing in the doorway with a fury yet pleased look on her face.

Kol smirked at the sight of his brother being aggressive. "Elijah, are you keeping the fun to yourself?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elijah never took his eyes off Katherine, who was gasping for air, struggling to get free, but she was no match for the Original.

"What are you doing here, Katherine?" Elijah ground out.

Katherine gasped, and Elijah loosened his hold for a moment. "I came to make amends." She coughed out.

"Why should we believe you?" Klaus remarked, coming down the stairs with Caroline coming behind him, tugging a robe, apparently Klaus', closed.

Katherine's eyes widened as Klaus approached. Moving her hands to her pocket, she slowly pulled out a small container, and held it out.

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the object in her palm.

The cure

**~Mystic Falls Woods~**

Silas smiled to himself as his love wove her fingers through his.

"I've waited for this moment for a hundred years, my love." She replied, turning to him with a smile on her beautiful face.

Silas smiled as he touched her face. "I wish I could look the way you remember me." He whispered, softly.

She sighed into his hand, and grasped it with her free hand. "You will always be my love despite how you look. I fell in love with your heart, not your looks, Silas." She said with a soft smile.

Silas sighed, and tilted his head. "Perhaps, I can try to look like I did with a little magic." He whispered, with a smile.

She tilted her head, and watched as he transformed in front of her to a man with sandy blonde hair, green eyes, and a chiseled chin. He was beautiful.

She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and tilted her head. "You didn't have to love, but I love this look." She whispered, closing the distance between them.

Silas smiled and accepted her lips on his. It was a brief kiss, but it was enough. She pulled back, and rested her head on his chest.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. His love was back, and she was with him. It was all he had ever dreamed of since Qetsiyah cursed him two thousand years ago. Now he had her, and he was never going to let her go.

Slowly she pulled back, and looked into his eyes. "Why are we here?" She asked, dragging her hands down to rest on his chest.

"What do you mean?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Why are we in Mystic Falls?" She asked, looking around her.

"I'm looking for the cure." He answered after a moment.

"What do you need the cure for, my love? You have me." She asked, searching his eyes.

Silas sighed at her question. "Yes, I do, but…" He trailed off when she placed her fingers on his lips.

"No, buts, the cure was useful when you thought I was dead, but I'm not, thanks to the young witch who gave her life so I could return to you. Now, the cure is pointless. We have each other, my love, for all eternity. Can't we just let the cure go?" She asked her hazel eyes boring into his.

Silas gave a wan smile, and stroked her face with his hand. "I suppose, but we still have the matter of getting rid of the other side." He whispered, with a soft, but hard look.

"Why would you need to open it? We are together." She asked, shaking her head.

"Because, my dear, if you were to die again, or if I should, we would be separated again. I can't lose you again, my love." He whispered, vehemently.

She sighed. "I can't lose you either. What do we do?" She asked, after a moment.

He stroked her face and smiled. "We find the Bennett witch." He stated, firmly.

She nodded as she threaded her fingers through his as they continued on their mission.

**~Flashback~**

_Cassandra Roquet stood in the center of the warehouse, and smiled as she read the incantation. It was a simple spell, one she would never had accomplished if she hadn't used expression._

_She closed her eyes as the candles around her lit up. Wind blew through the warehouse and into her brown hair._

_She knew her sister would send Kol to kill her. Trust her sister to be too goody two shoes to do it kill her. She hated that it would have to be Kol, but it had to be done._

_She loved him. She did. He was a kind man, who cared deeply; through the rough exterior was a man who wanted the great love. Too bad she wasn't the one to give it. She knew it would be a hundred years before he would find his true love._

_She frowned as she thought of his torment before he would find her. She hated seeing him in pain, and she hated having to cause it, but it had to be done._

_She knew when she studied her sister's grimoire that the woman who loved Silas two thousand years ago would be reincarnated, and it would be her._

_Cass knew she was sacrificing a lot for this to work, but it was worth it. Silas would have his love, once he was reborn, and they would have an eternity together._

_She had seen it._

_Only his love could stop him from opening hell. Only his love could stop Silas._

_She was risking her life on a vision, but it was all she had._

_Looking up, she heard the doors open, and gave a wan smile to herself. It was time._

_Later she lay on the ground; her heart had been ripped from her chest. Natalie and the others had taken her body to the graveyard, and into an ancient tomb._

_As the tomb door closed, candles lit around the darkened tomb. She gasped as she felt her heart beat in her chest. The top of the stone casket slide off and the sound of the crash resonated through entire tombs._

_Slowly she sat up, and felt her chest._

"_Where am I?" She whispered, as she looked around. She looked down at her clothes, and found them different than what she remembered._

_Moving to stand out of the casket, she felt her knees knock together._

"_Silas?" She called out, her eyes searching the empty tomb. Tears filled her eyes when she didn't see her love._

"_Where are you, my love?" She called out, not seeing him anywhere. She turned and then fell to her knees on the stone tomb, skinning them through her jeans._

_She moved her hands to her jean's pockets, and felt a piece of paper inside one of them. With narrowed eyes, she pulled out the paper, and opened it up._

_Dear Serena,_

_My name is Cassandra. I know you are probably wondering what happened, well, here is what I can tell you. I was your reincarnation. I know it may seem hard to explain, but I gave my life for you to live. You are the only one who can stop Silas when he awakens. I don't know for sure when it will happen, but I will say he will come back to you._

_I know how it feels to have loved and lost. It's a terrible pain that will never end, but rest assured he will return to you._

_The one thing you must remember is be careful. I know he will not harm you, but his plan is to unleash hell on earth. Please don't let him._

_One of my last spells was to make sure you retain my powers and you will never age. It's not much, but it's all I could do._

_I wish you well, and good luck, Serena._

_Forever,_

_Cassandra Roquet_

_P.S. - If you meet a young man by the name of Kol Mikaelson, let him know he made the right choice. You will understand when you meet him. Also, there may be a young woman with him, by the name of Bennett, see that she is protected. It is very important that she stay alive. You will understand in time._

_Good luck again._

_Serena looked up from the paper, and smiled. Silas was coming back to her, and she was immortal, to a degree. A joy filled her soul at the thought._

_It couldn't get any better._

* * *

**What did you think? Please be kind.**

**Until Next Time...**


	13. Deals

**I'm not entirely thrilled with this chapter, but it is what it is.**

**Thanks for all of your support! It means a lot!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Bonnie gasped, as she gripped Kol's upper arm with her right hand. He glanced at her, and his eyes widened. He knew what this could mean.

Klaus watched as Katherine gasped under Elijah's grip, and the cure shake in her hands. A part him was grateful that Rebekah had not arrived yet, and yet the other part was sorry she wasn't here.

Elijah narrowed his eyes as she gasped once more. "Why would you do this?" He asked, as she clamped her eyes shut.

"Because I'm tired of running, and I want Klaus' word that he will no longer hunt me in exchange for the cure." She strangled out.

Elijah glanced at Klaus, whose eyes had narrowed.

"Why would I give my word to someone who has done nothing but cause my family and me misery?" He asked, stepping closer.

Katherine opened her mouth and then glanced at Caroline. "Because I want to stop living in fear of you coming after me, and it's not just the cure you will be getting it's something else." She replied, in a weak voice.

Klaus smirked and tilted his head. "And what is that, dear Katherine?" He asked, feeling Caroline step up behind him.

"New Orleans." She whispered, closing her eyes shut, as Elijah's grip became firm once more.

Klaus narrowed his eyes, and glanced at Natalie, who had sighed and lowered her head.

"What about New Orleans?" He asked, watching Natalie stiffen.

"I think we should discuss this later, when the threat of Silas has been taken care of." She answered, glancing harshly at Katherine.

Klaus clenched his teeth together, and stepped towards her. "No, I think you should tell me now." He ground out.

Katherine gasped. "A coven of witches are gathering their forces to overthrow Marcel, and they want your help, since he was your protégé." She dragged out with what little air she could manage.

Klaus' eyes widened at the information, and glanced at Elijah. With a curt nod, Elijah released Katherine, and took the cure from her hands in one swoop.

Katherine coughed a few times, and rubbed her neck with her right hand. "Is that a deal?" She asked, looking with slight fear at the Originals.

Klaus nodded. "It's a deal, but if you ever cross me again, I will rip your damn heart from your chest, slowly." He stated with venom.

Katherine straightened and nodded, but glanced at Caroline. "Good luck tying him down, Caroline." She whispered, as she flashed out of the house.

"How did she get in the house?" Bonnie asked when everyone was quiet.

Everyone looked at each other, questions lingering in their eyes.

Natalie sighed as she moved her eyes upstairs, where a young brunette was standing.

"Gabrielle." She called out.

Gabrielle nodded and stepped further down the stairs. "I knew Katherine had the cure, and I knew what she wanted, which was why I let her in." She explained, coming to the base of the stairs.

Klaus growled, and was about to step towards her, when Caroline put her hand on his chest.

"She could have killed someone." He growled out.

Gabrielle sighed, and pushed her brown hair behind her ears as she glanced at Natalie. "I knew she wouldn't."

"She could have compelled you." Kol remarked, lifting his hand towards her, and wrapping his other arm around Bonnie.

Gabrielle shook her head. "I can't be compelled." She whispered, with a shy smile.

Natalie smiled. "Gabrielle studied with Shane before all of this happened, and he taught her how to resist compulsion." She explained to the confused vampires.

Caroline sighed. "Well, now that we have the cure. What do we do now?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Kol looked down at Bonnie, and sighed. "Silas will be coming after it, and then he will come after Bonnie." He stated in a strained tone.

"Why Bonnie?" Caroline asked, grasping Klaus' hand in hers, to calm him down, a move which did not go unnoticed by Elijah.

"Because he needs a Bennett witch to finish the tasks needed to open the other side." Natalie answered, stepping up to the group.

Kol shook his head. "He'll have to go through me to get her." He stated, holding her tightly to him.

Natalie's gaze softened. "We'll take care of him long before that will happen." She vowed with a firm tone.

Kol nodded, and glanced at Bonnie.

"I think we should all go to bed. It's a few hours 'til dawn, and we need all the rest we can get." Elijah replied, moving to Gabrielle. "Provided there are no more unexpected visitors." He added with a cold stare.

Gabrielle straightened her back, and returned the stare. With a nod, he had his answer.

The rest slowly climbed the stairs to their rooms.

Gabrielle stopped Natalie before she began her climb, and waited until the others had gone into their rooms.

"I didn't want to say this to the others, but Katherine was the one watching us the past few days." She whispered, with a solemn look.

Natalie nodded. "I know. I've known for a while that she was the one watching us." She replied, softly.

Gabrielle placed her hand on Natalie's arm. "That's not all. She was working for someone, and it was someone she feared more than anything." She whispered urgently.

"Who?" Natalie asked, after a moment.

"Serena" Gabrielle whispered, with a hint of fear in her voice.

Natalie's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" She asked, looking up the stairs.

Gabrielle nodded. "Yes, she told me before I allowed her to enter. Serena was the one who orchestrated the whole thing, and, according to Katherine, she is going to stop Silas from unleashing hell, she just needs help." She paused after taking a breath. "She needs Bonnie."

**~X~**

Bonnie sighed as she looked out of the window. Kol watched as the moonbeams bounced off her hair. She was so beautiful. He still couldn't believe she was his.

Walking up to her, he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her cheek.

"Penny for your thoughts." He whispered, as her hands covered his on her stomach.

Bonnie sighed as she leaned back into him. "I was just thinking about Katherine and the cure. She could have shoved it down Elijah or even Klaus' throat and yet she didn't." She whispered, shaking her head.

Kol silently laughed as he shook his head. "Perhaps she knew the danger of what would happen if she tried something like that." He replied, kissing her temple.

Bonnie laughed and turned her head to look up at him. "That would explain the fear in her eyes." She said with a quirk of her brow.

Kol smiled and nodded. "I suppose it would." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Silas is coming." She whispered, softly, but with no fear.

Kol nodded. "Yes, he is." He returned with a solemn expression on his face.

"Are you ready?" She asked, turning in his arms.

Kol sighed. "I will be." He answered, looking into her eyes.

She smiled, and placed her hands on his bare chest. The smile quickly faded as a thought penetrated her mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked, tilting her face upwards.

She shook her head, and stepped away from him.

"Bonnie, you can't go closing up on me now, not with so much at stake." He said, as she moved towards the bed to sit down.

Bonnie placed her forearms on her legs, and leaned forward. "In order to get rid of Silas, I have to open the other side, and doing that will unleash all the supernatural beings who have been killed." She whispered, lowering her head.

Kol sighed, as he walked towards her to kneel down in front of her. "We can find another way to get rid of him." He whispered, stroking her face with his hands.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, there is no other way, Kol." She said, looking up into his eyes with sadness in hers.

Kol shook his head this time. "Bonnie, you do realize if you open the other side, and then close it, that you will die." He replied, grasping her face in his hands.

Bonnie nodded. "I know." She returned in a low voice.

Kol growled. "I thought I told you that I can't lose you. It doesn't matter if something happens to me, but I couldn't rest in peace knowing that you are no longer alive. Living your life the way it was supposed to be lived." He replied, in a firm tone.

Bonnie reached up, and grasped his hands on her face. "And I've told you that I can't live in a world where you don't exist." She whispered, sorrowfully.

Kol sighed, and dropped his hands. With another frustrated sigh, he stood up, and ran his fingers through his hair. With a growl, he picked up a lamp on the nightstand, and threw it across the room, shattering it.

Bonnie stood up, and ran to him, placing her hands on his bare chest. "Kol, it's my decision." She whispered, looking into his frantic eyes.

Kol shook his head. "No, Bonnie, it's your chance to be a martyr for the final time. Why do you always have to sacrifice your life for others? Especially those who don't deserve it?" He asked, harshly.

"Because I'm the only one who could do it, it's my choice what I do with my life, Kol, and as for those who don't deserve it, you deserve it more than anyone I know." She stated, raising her right hand to his face.

"Why?" He asked with a crack in his voice.

"Because I love you." She whispered, with a teary smile.

Kol shook his head, and grabbed her by the waist, and lifted her against his body. With a sigh, he crushed his lip to hers, and felt the tears fall, not only from her eyes, but also from his.

Their kiss deepened as he carried her to the bed, and laid her down. If this was going to be one of the last nights with her, he wanted to spend it making love to her, and showing her how much he loved her.

**~X~**

Caroline watched as Klaus paced the room, until she could no longer stand it.

"Klaus, will you please stop pacing and tell me what's bothering you?" She asked, watching him still his movements.

He didn't say a word, but Caroline could guess. Slowly she stood up from the bed she was sitting on, and walked over to him.

"Is this about Silas or about New Orleans?" She asked, closing the distance between them.

Klaus tilted his head to the side, and sighed. "Both." He answered, moving past her to the window in his room.

She sighed, as she turned to watch him. He was staring out of the window, in his contemplative moods, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked, opening her arms out as she walked back to him.

Klaus closed his eyes, and lowered his head.

"Are you worried that when we defeat Silas, Kol will leave again?" She asked, putting the pieces together.

He didn't say a word, but she had her answer.

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel, Klaus? I'm sure he feels the same." She replied, watching his back stiffen.

"It's not that simple, Caroline." He whispered, keeping his back to her.

Caroline sighed, and lifted her right hand to touch his back. It was still new to her to touch him of her own accord, but she found she rather liked it.

"Klaus." She whispered, causing him to turn to face her. She watched as his eyes filled up with tears, and she gave a sympathetic smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't lose him again." He whispered, as he held onto her with all of his strength.

Caroline nodded, and gently kissed his shoulder to let him know she wasn't going anywhere. She knew the dangers they were about to face. She knew they were risking, not only Kol's life, but Bonnie's as well. She knew that Bonnie could die in the attempt to put down Silas.

She just hoped they could find some way around it.

* * *

**What did you think? Please be kind.**

**Until Next Time...**


	14. Close to Death

**This is yet another one in which I'm not entirely thrilled, but anywho...Enjoy!**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

**Please Remember to review!**

* * *

The witches were gathered in the library when the family decided to join them the next morning.

Bonnie didn't leave Kol's side, as they took their seats in the large chairs with Bonnie sitting on Kol's lap. Caroline held onto Klaus' hand, knowing he still needed some comfort, even if he wasn't thrilled with the public displays of affection. He still needed her.

Natalie sighed as she leaned against the desk in the room, and waited for Kathleen to close the doors.

"We have a problem." She began, glancing at Gabrielle and Megan.

"What sort of problem?" Kol asked, his grip tightening on Bonnie's waist.

"Silas' love has risen as well." She answered, with a sad expression.

Caroline shrugged. "Why is that a problem?" She asked, glancing at Kathleen.

Kathleen smiled. "It's not a bad problem, not really." She answered, softly, but sadly.

"Serena was brought back by another witch, who saw the redemption of Silas and the only way to stop him, through her." Megan explained, stealing a glance towards Natalie.

"Who was the witch?" Bonnie asked her eyes downcast.

Natalie bit her lip.

"Cassandra" Kathleen answered for her friend.

Bonnie felt Kol tense underneath her. She glanced down at him, and saw his face become stoic. Slowly he looked up at her, and she saw the pain of the past century reflected in his eyes. Her heart broke for his pain. He gave her a soft smile to let her know that her being there was a comfort, and she gave a nod in return.

"How did Cass do it?" Kol whispered, turning his gaze to Natalie.

"She found an incantation which allowed her to bring Serena's soul back from the dead and inhabit her body when she died. It's a spell only used by witches who use expression." Natalie explained, with tears in her eyes.

"So this Serena is in Cassandra's body?" Caroline asked, glancing at Bonnie, whose face had fallen.

Natalie nodded. "Yes, and her mission is to stop Silas from opening hell, and the only way to do that is with Bonnie." She replied, nodding towards the young Bennett.

"Why me?" Bonnie asked, feeling Kol's finger cut into her skin.

"Because you are a Bennett, and the only one capable of stopping Silas." Kathleen explained, stepping forward.

"How?" Bonnie asked, sitting straighter in Kol's lap.

"Perhaps I can tell you." A voice came from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a familiar brunette standing in the doorway with a hand on the knob.

"Cass?" Kol whispered, his eyes widened as he lifted Bonnie from his lap and stood up.

Bonnie felt her heart break. She couldn't help the pain radiating from her chest through to her soul. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, but she couldn't cry not here, not now.

Serena smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. My name is Serena, and I'm here to help." She replied, softly.

"How did you get in?" Caroline asked, moving her arms around. "What's the point of having a barrier up when everyone is coming in no matter what?" She asked again looking at the other witches.

Serena smiled. "The barrier works. Silas is standing just outside." She motioned to the outside of the house. "The only reason I was able to get in, is because of the powers Cassandra left for me." She explained with a sigh.

Kol swallowed hard, as he took in the woman in front of him. Her hair had grown back to the way he remembered. She was a vision, just like he remembered.

Natalie moved forward to stand beside Bonnie, and stared at the woman.

"Why are you here?" She asked, glancing at Kol and the others.

Serena smiled and looked at Bonnie. "I came for her and the cure." She answered nodding towards the young witch.

"Why do you need both?" Caroline asked, coming to stand on the other side of Bonnie.

"Bonnie is the only one who can weaken Silas, long enough for me to give him the cure. Once he has ingested it, he will be human, and will have his powers once again." She explained with a smile.

"But once he has his powers, he will be able to open the other side." Megan replied, folding her arms across her chest.

Serena shook her head. "No, only a Bennett can open the portal to the other side." She replied, stepping closer. "I would not ask if I was not certain." She added, looking at Bonnie.

"Why would you do this?" Kathleen asked, watching her carefully.

Serena smiled. "Because I love Silas, and I will do whatever I can to protect him, and if that is to stop the resurrecting of thousands of supernatural beings, then that is what I will do." She replied, with a determined voice.

"Why should we believe you?" Bonnie asked, her heart jumping wildly.

"Because I don't wish to unleash hell on earth, neither does Silas, but he finds it is the only way for us to be together, considering he is a supernatural." She said in a soft tone.

"But you are a supernatural now." Caroline remarked with a glance at Klaus, who was standing next to Elijah and Kol.

Serena smiled, and nodded. "I am, but Silas does not see that. I have tried to tell him, but he will not listen. If I can give him back his powers, turn him human, and then perhaps he will see." She replied with another smile.

"You're taking an awfully big chance with this." Megan replied, looking at her sister, who nodded in agreement.

Serena sighed. "Life is full of risks. If we do not take them when they are handed to us, then how do we live from day to day?" She asked, looking down at the ground.

Bonnie moved away from them and closer to Serena. "I'll do it." She stated, lifting her head high.

Everyone shouted no at her words, but the one she heard above all was Kol. Slowly she turned to Kol, and he could see the pain in her eyes, and he knew that pain.

It wasn't fear of what might be, but the pain of him holding onto the past. He shook his head, and stepped towards her.

"Bonnie, you can't. Silas will kill you if he suspects anything." He whispered, closing the distance between them.

"Bonnie will come to no harm, Kol. She is a Bennett, and Silas revers them in the highest respect." Serena explained.

Kol didn't move his eyes from her as Serena's words enveloped him. He could hear Bonnie's voice in his mind, and he began to understand why she was doing this.

With a nod of his head, Bonnie turned to Serena, and gave a wan smile.

"Let's go before I change my mind." She whispered, with a sigh.

Serena nodded. "The cure?" she asked, looking at the rest.

Elijah put his hand in the pocket of his pants, and gave it to Bonnie. With a light squeeze of her hand, Elijah dropped his hand, and watched as she gave one last longing look towards Kol.

Kol shook his head, and was about to move after her, but Elijah stopped him.

"You know she's doing what has to be done." He whispered to his brother.

Natalie lifted her head. "She's giving us enough time to stop them." She replied, firmly, causing the rest to turn to look at her. "Serena may have the best intentions at heart, but that will not stop Silas. The only way to stop him is to send him to the other side, and make sure that he will never return."

"But if he takes the cure, won't that be separating him and Serena?" Caroline asked her eyes still on the doorway.

Natalie nodded. "Yes, it would." She stated, her eyes growing dark. "That's the plan." She whispered, as she walked out of the library and into the hallway.

Kol lowered his head. He wasn't going to lose her. They had done so much to get to this point, and now it was being taken away from them. How was he going to survive without her?

"Something is wrong with Natalie." Gabrielle whispered to Kathleen.

Kathleen nodded, and looked out into the hallway. "Something is wrong." She replied, her eyes narrowing.

Megan stepped up. "What can we do?" She asked, looking at Natalie's back.

They were silent as Natalie headed for the front door, and stepped outside.

Kathleen walked up to Elijah. "We need your help." She whispered, as the door closed.

"What do you need?" He asked, looking at Klaus and Kol.

**~X~**

Bonnie and Serena stopped inside of a cave, and looked around. Bonnie's eyes widened as a figure stepped out of the shadows, and approached them.

"You have returned." He spoke in a soft tone.

Serena smiled, and went to him. "As I promised." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly.

Bonnie tilted her head as she looked at him. "Stefan?" She asked, gently.

Silas tilted his head. "On the contrary, my name is Silas, Miss Bennett, and I must say you look almost exactly like your ancestor, Qetsiyah." He replied, stepping towards her. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." He added with a bow of his head.

Bonnie swallowed, but held her head up high. She had to keep going. She had to. Kol was on his way to help her.

He turned back to Serena, and smiled. "I take it you have procured what you were after." He replied, stepping towards her.

She smiled as she held up the cure in her hands. Bonnie gasped as she looked down.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but I couldn't trust you with this vital piece of our existence." She replied, softly.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed. "So what you said before was a lie?" She asked, her temper rising, causing the candles to rise on high.

Silas looked around them, and turned back to Bonnie. "You've tapped into expression." He whispered, shock in his voice.

Bonnie lifted her head, and her eyes widened. "That's right, and I lied too." She whispered, as she spread her arms outwards, and began to chant.

Silas stepped back, and reached for his love's hand. Instead, she turned to face him. He was frozen.

"Why do you wish to risk hell on earth if you have me?" She shouted above the chanting.

Silas couldn't move.

"Why do you want to go against everything we were taught for a simple vendetta?" She asked, as his eyes widened she nodded.

"Yes, I know your true reason for unleashing the others. It's for her. You want to kill her, and send her to the spirits." She explained as the chanting became louder.

Bonnie was getting weak. If Serena didn't break through now, there was no way she could hold out. Suddenly she felt a power stronger than she ever held before.

In her mind she saw four witches surrounding four vampires in a circle, chanting. Giving her the strength she needed.

"Why can't you just leave it alone, Silas? I'm a part of your world." Serena shouted in his face as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm part of the supernatural world. We will never be separated, never again." She cried out. "Please end this foolish quest, and we'll find a quiet place to live out our days." She whispered, searching his green eyes.

She held out the cure, and tilted her head. "If you take this, you will have your powers back, and we will have the family we always wanted. If you don't, then we will still be together." She said, tears pouring down her face.

Bonnie was weakening. Even with the powers of the others, this spell was draining her, killing her. She could feel her life force leaving her.

"Serena, hurry." She whispered, as she picked up the chanting.

Serena looked at Bonnie, and nodded. Turning back to Silas, she let the tears fall. "Please, my love, make the decision. But know this; if you chose revenge, then you will lose me forever." She stated, giving him the ultimatum.

He couldn't live without her, not again. He opened his mouth, and left the decision up to her.

Serena smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. He chose her.

She heard a gasp behind her, and turned her head to see Bonnie fall to the ground. Her eyes widened as she realized what happened.

Bonnie was dying.

* * *

**What did you think? Please be kind!**

**I hope you are enjoying this! One more chapter! I know, *tears***

**Until Next Time...**


	15. I Will Always Love You

**AND HERE IT IS...THE FINAL CHAPTER! I debated and debated on the ending, and this is what came of it! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I thank you all who have supported this story from the get go! I love each and everyone of you! THANK YOU!**

**Please review at the end!**

* * *

Kol raced as fast as his legs could carry him. He could feel her leaving. No, this was not happening. He was the one who was supposed to leave, not her.

He ran faster than he had ever run in his whole existence, and felt tears burn his eyes as he made to the entrance of the cave.

He shook his head, when he saw Bonnie lying on the floor, her head tilted to the side with her left arm sprawled out and her right draped across her abdomen. Her eyes were closed.

"Bonnie?" He whispered, shaking. He knelt down beside her, and let the tears fall. He touched her face tenderly, and lifted her softly into his arms.

She wasn't responding.

He clutched her head to his chest, and let the tears fall faster and harder than ever. He began to rock his body back and forth, trying to get her to wake up.

"Come on, Bonnie. Please wake up." He whispered, brokenly. He looked up to see two people standing a few feet away from him.

"I'm sorry, Kol." Serena whispered, sorrowfully. "I know how much she meant to you." She added with compassion in her eyes.

Kol's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything." He ground out his anger hitting a high note. "You have your love, and sacrificed mine to get it." He stated, holding Bonnie's unresponsive body in his arms.

Silas felt his heart break at the sight. He knew what it was like to lose the one person he lived for. He couldn't bear the thought of someone suffering like he had for over two thousand years.

Stepping towards Kol, he knelt down. He held out his hand, and motioned to Kol. Inside the palm of his hand was the cure.

Serena stepped forward. "Silas?" She asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I would rather live an eternity with my love, than a lifetime knowing that you have lost yours. If she does not awaken with an hour, give her the cure. It will bring her back." He whispered, grasping Kol's hand tightly, and placed the cure in his palm.

Kol felt the tears fall faster, as he took in the words.

Silas nodded, and stood up. With a sigh, he reached behind him for Serena's hand.

Serena let the tears fall, a mixture of sadness and happiness. "This is why I love you." She whispered, to him as she kissed his cheek.

Silas nodded, and held her tight as they started out of the cave. "I hope your love returns to you, Kol." He said with a soft gaze.

Kol nodded, and glanced at the cure in his hand. He wasn't giving up hope that she would return to him. He lifted his head up to the sky, and let out scream.

"Why?!" He shouted, as the tears poured down his face. "Why take her from me?!" He continued his heart breaking. "Why?! She has done nothing, but everything you have asked of her. Why should she be punished? I'm the one who should be, not her!" He shouted, not caring who heard, for standing just outside the cave was his family, including the witches.

"Please don't take her from me! Take me instead! I beg of you!" He shouted, rocking back and forth. "I can't live my life on either side, knowing she isn't here where she needs to be! Please take me, but let her live! She's so much more important than I am!" He cried out, lowering his head to hers, letting his tears soak the top of her head.

He moved his head to kiss her head, and let out a sob. "Please come back to me, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, kissing her head. "I love you. Please don't leave me, not now." He whispered, stroking her hair.

He continued to rock back and forth, for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes when he felt her move.

At first he thought he was imagining it, but she continued to move.

"Bonnie." He whispered, lifting his head to look down at her head slowly moving.

Slowly her beautiful brownish green eyes fluttered open, and gazed at him. "Kol." She whispered, her voice cracking slightly.

He let out small breathes and couldn't help the tearful smile crossing his face.

She lifted her right hand, and slowly stroked his face. "I heard you calling." She whispered, with a smile.

Kol smiled and lowered his face to hers; kissing her with all of the emotions he was feeling and felt. All the hope, love, despair, and pain reflected in one single kiss.

She smiled into his mouth as she returned his kiss. He moved his mouth away from hers, but his lips never left her face. She closed her eyes as she relished the feeling she thought she would lose forever.

He finally lifted his face, and looked into her eyes, drinking in the sight of her, alive and in his arms, safe.

"What happened with Silas?" She asked, after a moment.

"He left with Serena. He gave me the cure to use on you. He said it could bring you back if you did not return." He answered, holding up the cure in his hand.

Bonnie looked at the cure, and lifted her right hand to his, to touch it. "He sacrificed mortality for me?" She asked, wanting it to be a statement, but came out as a question.

Kol nodded. "He said he would rather live an eternity with Serena than a lifetime knowing I lost you." He explained, softly.

She smiled and turned her face to his. "Serena is good for him. She told him he would lose her if he tried to open the portal." She said with a laugh.

Kol nodded. "She is something else." He agreed.

Bonnie slowly sat up, and turned to face him. "Kol, Silas…" She trailed off, knowing he would fill in the blanks.

Kol nodded, slowly. "I have to return now." He whispered, with a sad smile.

Bonnie closed her eyes, and shook her head. "No, I still have so much…there is still so much I could…." She ranted, feeling the tears fill behind her lids.

Kol smiled, as he touched her face. "Hey, Bonnie lass, I told you before that I wasn't worth it. Besides, you are going to have the best life without me. I promise." He said looking into her tear filled eyes.

"How can I when you are the best thing to ever happen to me?" She cried, tears falling down her face.

Kol wiped them away, and smiled. "Live your life, Bonnie." He answered, slowly, kissing her forehead.

They heard footsteps behind them, and slowly stood up to look at the rest of the family.

Kol smiled at his brothers, and the other witches.

"Kol" They heard behind them. They turned around to see Sheila Bennett standing in in the center of the cave.

Kol nodded. "I know. Can I have a moment?" He asked, holding up his finger.

Sheila smiled, and nodded. "Of course." She replied, softly, looking at her tearful granddaughter.

Kol turned back to the others, and inhaled deeply. "I don't know what to say, except, don't kill each other." He stated, pointing at Klaus and Elijah.

Klaus tried to hold back his tears, but failed as a stray one fell down his cheek. Klaus nodded, and Kol tilted his head.

"I don't fault you, Nik, for anything. I want you remember that." He whispered in a serious tone. He stepped forward and embraced his Hybrid brother. "I do love you, Nik." He added in a hushed tone, which only Klaus could hear.

Klaus nodded, and held his brother tight. He was losing his baby brother all over again.

Kol pulled back and looked at Elijah. "Despite everything, Elijah, you have been a rock, and for that I will always respect you." He said, pulling his eldest brother into his embrace. "Look after Nik, Elijah." He whispered, patting his brother on the back.

"Always." Elijah whispered back, choking slightly on the word.

Kol pulled back and sighed. He turned to the witches, and sighed. "Oh, Kathleen, tears for me." He stated, with a tilt of his head.

Kathleen shook her head. "Of course not, I just have a speck of dust in my eyes." She stated, running her fingers through her red hair.

Kol pursed his lips and nodded. "You just keep telling yourself that." He remarked pointing at her.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "How I managed to tolerate you for over a hundred years is beyond me." She stated, shaking her head.

Kol shrugged. "I'm just that lovable." He replied with a playful look, and then sobered up. "Look after the other, Kat." He whispered, with a serious look.

Kathleen nodded.

Kol looked at Megan, and opened his arms out to her. "Oh, Meg." He whispered, when she wiped her eyes with her hands before giving him a quick hug.

He looked at Gabrielle and smiled, tossing her brown hair with his left hand, causing her to giggle softly. He approached Natalie, and sighed.

"Oh, Nat." He whispered, with a sigh. "You've been more than a friend to me. You've been a sister. You, I will miss of all between the other three, except for Kathleen." He added with a wink towards Kathleen, who rolled her eyes once more.

Natalie smiled, and nodded. "I'll miss you too." She whispered, choking slightly.

Kol embraced her wholeheartedly, and sighed. "Give Elijah a chance, Nat. He does love you." He whispered, as he pulled back.

Natalie glanced at Elijah and sighed. "I already have, Kol." She replied, with a smile.

Kol smiled broadly. "Well, then my best wishes to you both." He stated, with a wink. "What about the bond?" He asked, with a serious expression.

Natalie motioned to Bonnie. "Our bond was destroyed when your hold with Bonnie was created." She explained, with a soft tone.

Kol nodded, and touched her shoulder. With a smile, he turned to Caroline, who was standing next to Bonnie.

"Dear Caroline, are you sure you don't want to reconsider being with my brother? I mean, he can be a little wolf at times." He stated with a smirk.

Caroline pursed her lips together as if to think about it. "I'm sure. I can handle the wolf Klaus." She stated, with a smile at Klaus, who lowered his head with a smile.

Kol shrugged. "It must be love." He muttered, with a quick wink at her.

Finally he reached her. Tears built up in his eyes as he took in her beauty for, perhaps the last time.

"My Bonnie lass," He whispered, touching her face with his right hand. "Never forget what I told you. Live your life, and remember that I love you. I will always love you." He whispered, pulling her into his embrace for a final time. He felt her tears fall onto his shirt, and his heart broke at the sound of her sobs.

She pulled back, and not caring about the audience, kissed him fully on the mouth. One last kiss between them was all they needed.

They pulled back, and Bonnie touched his slightly swollen lips, with her fingers. "I will always love you, Kol. Always." She whispered, with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Kol smiled and kissed her on the lips once more, before stepping away. "I love you, my Bonnie lass." He whispered, as he walked backward to Sheila.

Sheila smiled at her granddaughter, and placed her right hand on Kol's back after he stopped beside her.

"You know what you have to do, child." Sheila said, with a soft smile.

Bonnie tilted her head at her grandmother. "Grams?" She asked, as Sheila looked at Kol.

"Read the grimoire." She returned as she and Kol disappeared in a flash of light.

Bonnie stood for a second longer, before her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor.

Her heart was broken, and gone. He was gone, and she couldn't save him.

Caroline went to her friend and helped her up.

Bonnie had to start over. Live her life, but how could she when her heart was gone?

She had to. She just had to.

**~Weeks Later~**

Bonnie went through each day as a chore. She got up, went to school, came home, talked to Caroline, and learned magic from the Natalie and the coven, who had decided to stay in Mystic Falls until Bonnie graduated.

It was day to day thing. She just went through the motions, not caring if she made it through another day. She missed him. It was that simple.

She wanted him back. All she had was the memories, and the cure.

The others never breathed a word of her having possession of the cure. It was no one else's business.

Rebekah had given up, trying to find it. She had been spending most of her time with Matt, and the rest of the family respected her decision.

Elena had turned her humanity back on, but was not the same. She avoided Caroline and Bonnie, and spent most of her time hanging around Stefan and Damon. Bonnie didn't really notice the difference.

Caroline was falling more in love with Klaus with each day, and Bonnie couldn't be happier for her friend. Caroline was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time, and she deserved it.

Klaus finally learned everything about New Orleans, and was planning a trip down there, after Caroline had graduated. He told her that she could visit her mother whenever she wanted, he would even let her use the jet. They were moving to New Orleans during the summer.

Natalie and Elijah were taking a day at a time. Bonnie could see the love they had for each other, and she knew it would be a long process to forgive each other, but they were on the road.

The other witches had begun growing accustomed to life in Mystic Falls, but they reminisced occasionally about life in New Orleans. They even extended an invitation to Bonnie to join them, after she graduated, but she was unsure.

She had even caught Kathleen bickering with Damon Salvatore at the Grill, and that scene had actually put a long forgotten smile on her face.

Still with all the progress happening in her life, one thing always remained the same. Her heart. It would never be whole again. Not without him.

She sat in her bedroom, after her dad had finally gone to bed after his daily pick-me-up speech, and read her grimoire.

She had nothing left in her life, except her studies, and her friends, but they didn't matter as much. Nothing filled the void like he did.

As she read, she took in the words. Her eyes begun to widen as she interpreted the words from the ancient book. A smile appeared on her face, and she quickly closed it.

Standing up, she went to the treasure chest, and opened it. Taking out the cure, she hugged it to her body. After slipping on her sandals, she quickly, yet quietly ran out of the house, towards the Mikaelson mansion.

She figured they would be sleeping, but she didn't care. Lifting her hand she pounded on the door.

She listened as curse words ran down from inside. The door opened and a disheveled Klaus, wearing only pajama bottoms, stood in front of her.

She looked over his shoulder, and saw Caroline coming down, wearing the other part of Klaus' ensemble with her blonde hair sticking up everywhere.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" She asked, stopping beside Klaus.

Bonnie took a deep breathe. "Where's Kol's body?" She asked, looking at Klaus.

Klaus' face became serious. "Why?" He asked, emotion lingering in his voice.

"I can bring him back." She stated, simply.

Klaus moved aside, and let her in. "He's in the basement." He stated, leading the way.

Bonnie nodded, following him down the stairs to a cold basement. Inside sat a lonely casket, and Bonnie took a deep breath as she approached it.

After Kol had left with her Grams, his newly healed body had appeared in the casket, no evidence of him being staked by the white oak. She now realized why.

She heard Klaus and Caroline behind her as she lifted the lid. She bit back tears as she took in his face, ashen grey instead of his normal white tan. He was exactly how she remembered.

Taking out the cure from her pajama pocket, and broke the seal of the cure. Opening his mouth, she poured the elixir in his mouth, and closed her eyes.

She hoped she wasn't too late. Turning her head, she noticed Klaus and Caroline were not the only ones with her. Elijah and Natalie had joined them, along with the other witches.

She turned back to Kol's still grey body, and she felt tears fill her eyes.

"Please come back to me, Kol." She whispered, leaning over the edge, touching his brown hair with her right hand. "I tried to live without you, but I can't." She added in a low voice.

She sighed as the thought of her being too late sunk into her soul. She closed her eyes, and lowered her head on the edge of the casket.

Suddenly she felt a hand running through her hair, and lifted her head to see Kol's brown eyes staring at her with a gleam.

"Kol." She whispered, her eyes brightening.

Kol smiled. "My Bonnie lass, what took you so long?" He asked, touching her face.

She let out a cry as he sat up, and wrapped his arms around her.

Shouts filled the basement, as Caroline leapt into Klaus' arms, Natalie in Elijah's, and the witches embraced each other.

Bonnie felt new tears fall down her face. Tears of happiness.

Her love was back. He was back, and he was never leaving her again.

After everyone had a reunion, and Kol fed, he and Bonnie excused themselves to his room.

As soon as the door closed, Bonnie leapt into his arms.

"I've never been so happy in all my life." She whispered, pulling back to kiss him on the lips.

Kol smiled, as he held her close to him. "Neither have I, lass." He whispered, as kissed her again.

"I love you, Kol Mikaelson." She whispered, as he moved his lips to her cheek and down her neck.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "As I love you, Bonnie Bennett." He whispered in return.

She smiled, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show me." She whispered, with a quirk of her brow.

Kol tilted his head and smirked. "With pleasure, my little witch." He whispered, picking her up and carried to his bed.

And he did.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and ending! I had so many tears when writing this! Anyway, thanks again!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
